Ask The Guys
by Sabor Tooth Tiger
Summary: Here you can ask a few DBZ characters and My madeup characters, any questions you want.
1. The begining

I don't own DBZ or anything else. I only own my made-up characters.

Ask The Guys.

Leon: Welcome to 'Ask The Guys'.

KMB 12: Ask the what?! I'm not a boy!

Leon: It's another way of saying group.

KMB 12: Oh…

Leon: Now as I was saying…

Goku: pops up Pickle!

Leon: Where'd you come from?!

Goku: Spoon! I call shotgun!

Goku jumps into a chair that is right infrount of Leon.

Goku: Quick! Let's make a pie and call it 'Henry' before Vegeta gets here!

Goku runs out.

KMB 12: Goku wait! Take me with you!

KMB 12 follows Goku.

Leon: Erm…Yes well. As I was saying before. You can ask us any questions you want.

Cell walks in with Vegeta by his side.

Cell: What was all that screaming about?

Vegeta: I bet it was Kakarott. That fool.

KMB 12 and Goku come back in, wearing clown suits.

Goku: These fireman clothes with bring us water and end world hunger!

Goku grins.

KMB 12: Nah! It'll just entertain us. Ready Goku?

Goku: Ready Freddy!

KMB 12: That's 'KMB 12'.

Goku: Betsey.

They do strange and funny jigs. And nothing happens.

Vegeta: You two realize that you're making yourselves look like fool right?

KMB 12: I have every right to make myself look like a fool! (A/N: I don't know where I got that.)

Cell: I can't believe I actually know you two.

Goku: Ya' know. If you were to get amnesia, you wouldn't even know us…I'm so smart!

Everyone stares at hi.

Vegeta: Kakarott had a good idea?

Cell: Goku had a good idea.

KMB 12: Goku had a good idea.

Leon: Goku DID have a good idea but I don't recommend you doing it. Now back to business. You all know what to do. Just ask us a question and we'll answer it.

KMB 12: Bye!

Goku: Nuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu!!!!!

END


	2. First question

I don't own DBZ or anything else. I only own my made-up characters.

Ask The Guys.

KMB 12: Yey! We have a question. Here it is.

Cell: Your my favourite tyrant! yay Go CELL Go CELL Go CELL Go CELL Go CELL Go CELL Go CELL Go CELL Go CELL Go CELL Go CELL Go CELL Go CELL Go CELL Go CELL.

Goku: Your such a dork do you know that?

Veggie-head: Hi Vegeta, i love you! Here have some saiyan-revitalize-drink! Gives drink to vegeta, but i secretly put a love potion in it before he drinks it hehehehehe

Leon:) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) LOL nice fic

Cell reads it.

Cell: Uhh…Thanks. I guess.

Goku reads it.

Goku: YEY! I'm a dork! Yeah!!!

KMB 12: You don't even know what a 'dork' is do you?

Goku: Nope.

Cell: Goku can read…?

Vegeta reads it.

Vegeta: …I don't think I want to drink this then.

Vegeta tosses drink. And Leon reads the card.

Leon: Thanks man. I need support. Especially around all of these guys.

KMB 12: I'm sad. I didn't get a question.

Cell: Better luck next time.

KMB 12: Thankies!

KMB 12 Hugs Cell.

Cell: Can you get off?!

Cell pushes her away.

Leon: Well. Please R&R.


	3. Next question

I don't own DBZ or anything else. I only own my made-up characters.

Ask The Guys.

Leon: We have another question. It reads:

Cell: Here, have this book ('Title reads: 10 ways to kill Goku')

Goku: Goku, you betta run away from Cell, he knows how to kill you hehehehehe Dork.

Vegeta: 'Forces love potion down Vegeta's throat' Come here Veggie!

KMB 12: sorry i didn't giv you a question last time, whats your favourite flavour of pie? and have this frying pan to hit Goku over the head with. hehehe

Cell: Hope you liked the book!:D 

Cell: (reads card) Thanks! (reads book)

Goku: (reads card) What's a dork? I will run when my pie is done…POODLE!

Vegeta: (reads card) Must resist stupid command…loosing…loosing…Lost… I LOVE YOU MAMA! (jumps off a cliff)

Leon: Don't worry. He's fine. He'll be sore for a while but he's fine. I think that 'insane potion' made him a bit TOO much insane.

KMB 12: (reads card) Favorite flavor? I hate pie. No matter what kind it is. But IF I did. It'd be chocolate. I love my chocolate! (licks lips) Me no wanna hurt Goku. He's the one who pays the bills!

Goku: 'Pays'? I thought you said cake…Cake?! Where?!

Cell: Then allow me! (smirks evilly and grabs the pan from KMB 12) Muwahahahahahaha!

WACK!

Goku: Owies!

WACK!

Goku: Stop it! (grabs a stick)

WACK!

STAB!

WACK!

STAB!

WACK!

Goku: (falls to the ground unconscious) Ugh…

Cell: (goes to kill Goku) HA! I win!

KMB 12: (stops him) This is no tragedy thingy! Shame on you!

Cell: 'Tragedy'? Who'd miss him?

Leon: Cell does have a point.

Cell: See?

KMB 12: I'm the one who doesn't want to get killed by all the Goku fans, or is that just me?

The two boys think for a while.

Cell: It's just you.

Leon: I agree with Cell.

KMB 12: I'm just trying to protect my big brother and uh…uh…

Leon: And what?

KMB 12: Nevermind.

Goku: Was it just me, or was she going to say B/F?

KMB 12: No I wasn't! I like Super Buu!...Oops! (slaps hand over her mouth)

Cell and Leon burst out laughing.

Cell and Leon: KMB 12 and Buu sittin' in a tree---

KMB 12: SHUT IT!

Leon: (shuts up then starts again) Now we all know that when KMB 12 does the 'big voise' we know she means business.

Cell: Yup.

Vegeta: (comes back) What happened? Ow…My head. I feel like I jumped off a cliff.

Leon: Maybe this is too long for one chapter.

KMB 12: Yup.

Vegeta: Wait. You three better answer me this instant before I blow you into the next dimension!

Cell: That's the Vegeta we all know and love.

Vegeta: Answer me!

KMB 12: Uhh…BYE!

END


	4. Another one

Leon: We have another one…From the same person. Oh well. It reads:

LOL i love this fic so much!

Cell:( you didn't get to kill Goku :( hm i know (Gives bottle to Cell) Slip some of this in Goku's next drink (Title on bottle reads: Poison, will knock out even the stupidest saiyan) :) and have this drink to give him (Hands Cell Goku's favourite drink: I cant believe its not lemonade O.O ) lol!

Vegeta: Damnit! It wore off! oh well (Vegeta is suddenly wearing nothing but his boxers) hehehehehe (Kisses Vegeta on the cheek) bubi cutie!

Goku: (Hits really hard on the head with a giant mallet) Now Goku, i want you to answer my question, Did that hurt from a mass of 45voltz or did it feel like a million ampz going through your head? Or do you not understand?

KMB 12: (Gasp) YOU DONT LIKE PIE! (Slaps self and calms down) How can you say that:( can i call you Pies-are-bad ? Lol just joking.

Leon: (Gives giant mallet) Do me a favour and hit Vegeta over the head with this so he gets memory loss :) 

(Cell reads it)

Cell: (smirks) Ok! (puts poison in the drink) I think I like this person.

(Vegeta reads it)

Vegeta: You give me my clothes back this instant!

Goku: I didn't know Vegeta had Heart boxers!

KMB 12: Nor did I!

(Goku reads it)

Goku: Ooooo! Look at the pretty stars! And birdies! What's a understanding thingy? (illusions go away) Wanna see something stupid?

Leon: Uhh…no.

Goku: I'm gonna poke meh brain!

Cell: (fake nice) Here Goku. You must be thirsty. (hands Goku the poisoned drink)

Goku: It looks good!

A random person comes in.

Person: I'm thirsty. Can I have a drink?

Goku: Sure. (hands the person the poisoned drink!!)

KMB 12: Uh-oh…

Person: Thanks. (Drinks it) Tasty. (Dies)

Leon: (sigh) I'll take the body out. (drags the body away)

(KMB 12 reads it)

KMB 12: I don't know why I hate pie. I guess it's because I never had any as a baby.

Leon: (comes back) Now lets see my question. (reads card and smirks evilly) I've always wanted to do this. (hits Vegeta hard with the mallet)

Vegeta: Is it just me or are there stars? (falls unconscious)

Leon: Darn…Not hard enough. Oh well. I'll do it harder next time.

KMB 12: Where did Vegeta's clothes go anyway?

Goku: (comes in wearing Vegeta's clothes) I'm Fred Fred Burger!

KMB 12: Meh eyes! They burn!

Cell: I can't believe that Goku didn't drink that poison! I need more ideas!

Leon: Goku? In a tight suit? Now I know that this is insane…

KMB 12: It looks better on Vegeta anyway. (Hugs Vegeta's unconscious head then lets go)

Cell: Was that even nessisary?

KMB 12: Yes. You look like you need a hug too.

Cell: O.o No! Stay away! (flys up high so KMB 12 can't reach him) Whew.

KMB 12 is on Goku's back and he flys up to where Cell it.

KMB 12: You forgot your hug Cell. (KMB 12 hug Cell)

Cell: HELP ME!

KMB 12: (lets go) There you go. (Jumps down and Leon catches her.)

Goku flys down and goes into a kitchen.

End


	5. Another one Whoohoo!

I don't own DNZ or anything. I only own my made-up characters.

Ask The Guys.

Leon: And We---

KMB 12: Can I say it? Please?

Leon: Fine.

KMB 12: Yey! Now this question reads:

(Lol

Leon: This is the best fic ever! (Gives a bigger mallet) :) Hit Veggie again! lol

Cell:( who the hell was that random person that came in and drank Goku's poison? Hm? Well, anyway, (Gives mallet the size of the London eye) Have some fun this time, hit whoever you like :)

Goku: DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! Ye you better run!!

Vegeta: (Puts a spell on Vegeta, making him think he's bugs bunny) Ne Whats up duck?

KMB 12: Lol, i bet you 50 quid that Cell will find a way to kill Goku by the end of the week:)

Cell again: GO CELL! GO CELL! GO CELL! GO CELL! GO CELL! GO CELL! GO CELL! GO CELL! GO CELL! GO CELL! GO CELL! GO CELL! GO CELL! GO CELL! GO CELL! GO CELL! GO CELL! GO CELL! GO CELL! GO CELL! GO CELL! GO CELL! GO CELL! GO CELL! GO CELL! GO CELL! GO CELL! GO CELL! GO CELL! GO CELL! GO CELL! GO CELL! GO CELL! GO CELL! GO CELL! GO CELL! GO CELL! GO CELL! GO CELL! GO CELL! GO CELL! GO CELL! GO CELL!   
(Gives good luck charm) It will help you kill Goku) :) )

Leon: (reads the card) Hurray! I'm starting to enjoy this.

Vegeta: (reads card) What's up doc? What's with the mallet? Ya' going rabbit huntin'?

Leon: (grins evilly) I'm going Vegeta hunting! (hits Vegeta with the mallet a lot)

Goku: (reads the card) But…(Watery eyes) Why do you hate me so?! (crys)

KMB 12: (reads the card) What's a 'quid'?

Cell: (reads card) Now I REALLY am starting to like this person. (takes the giant mallet and hits Goku very hard, over and over.) What do I need a good luck charm for? You don't think I can kill him? Well I'll show you. (Beats Goku with mallet)

Goku: Owww! Ahhhhhhhh!!!!! (jumps off the cliff they're on.)

Cell: I got him! (flys down and attacks Goku and a giant ball of dust that Cell made, Cartoon style, proves that They're fighting severely.)

Leon: I love Vegeta Hittin'! (keeps hitting Vegeta with the mallet)

KMB 12: Ahhhh! Too much violence! Nuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu!...Wow that was dramatic. I think.

END


	6. Yey! A new person's question!

I don't own DBZ or anything. I only own my made-up characters.

Ask The Guys

KMB 12: Here's another one! It reads:

(Roflol...

Leon: I LUV YOU, LEON! (tackles)

Goku: (gives Goku a bomb) RUN GOKU, RUN! XD

Cell: Tsk, tsk... Cell, you know hitting people with hammers are bad. Here, use this rocket launcher. It's much better. :3

KMB 12: How can you live with all of them? (poke)

Vegeta: (gives Vegeta a carrot) HAPPY BIRTHDAY, BUGS BUNNY!!)

Leon: (reads card) Uhhh…Ok…(sweat-drops)

Goku: (reads card) Yey! A cookie! (the bomb blows up which causes Goku to fly to the moon) Why does everyone hate me so?!

Cell: (reads card) I'm insulted! Mallets are much more challenging when you're trying to kill people. (tosses Rocket launcher and it shoots Cell in the butt. Now he has a hole going through him.) Don't you say a word. (walks away to the medic)

KMB 12: (teary eyed) Poor Cell! (Is ok now. Reads card) How can I? Because I am all powerful! Beware my power!

Vegeta: (is back to normal. Reads card) You dare do that to me? You dare mock me?! (attacks person)

KMB 12: Yipes! Vegeta! Don't kill the reviewer!

Vegeta: But they started it!

KMB 12: I don't care who started it! I'm finishing it!

Leon: Hah! Hah!

END


	7. A new person to ask

I don't own DBZ

Ask the Guys

NEW VISITOR!

KMB 12: We have a guest. My friend PikaRulez.

PikaRulez: It's good to be here.

KMB 12: (shakes hand with Pika) It's so nice to have you here.

Leon: Hi Pika.

PikaRulez: LEON! (Tackles Leon)

Leon: GAH! It's nice to see you too.

KMB 12: Now people. Pika is NOT a made up person. She's Sabor's real friend.

Cell: Let me guess. They can ask her a question too?

Goku: (pops up) Yuppers.

Vegeta: For all you people that don't speak Kakarott, That's a 'yes'.

Leon: (pushes Pika off) now that that's all cleared…You can now ask Pika any question you want. If this studio gets anymore crowded, we have to kick someone off.

PikaRulez: And be nice please. I don't like mean questions and or stuff.

KMB 12: If you make bad questions to Pika or say bad stuff about, or to her, we won't put them on and your question will be ignored. If you have any problems about that, well then that's just too bad.

PikaRulez: Thanks KMB 12.

KMB 12: No problem. Now, about this studio… (A/N: They live in a studio, ok?) I think it needs some color.

PikaRulez: Yeah. Grey can get a bit boring. How about…

KMB 12 & PikaRulez: Pink!

Leon: Uh no! Grey is fine.

Cell: We actually like it to be this color. Thank you very much!

Goku: Now that you think about it…It does need some orange.

Vegeta: No! No orange! And defiantly, not in a million years, will this place be PINK! It will be grey and that's that!

Two hour later.

Vegeta: (The studio is now pink. He glares at PikaRulez and KMB 12.) I hate you…

Cell: Me too…

Leon: Well I don't hate them…I just hate what they've done to the place.

Cell: I'll say! Unicorn stickers?! Rainbows?! You could mistake this place for a preschool for girls of all kinds…almost ALL kinds actually.

PikaRulez: It's not THAT bad. Is it?

Goku: I dunno. I kind of like these bunny outfits!

Everyone except PikaRulez and KMB 12 are in bunny costumes.

Cell: Oh come on!

Leon: Now THIS is humiliating!

Vegeta: Let me out!

KMB 12: Should we turn everything back now?

PikaRulez: Sure.

KMB 12 snaps her fingers and everything is normal again. All the boys are relieved.

END

A/N: My friend wanted in here so I put her in here.


	8. A funny thing

I don't own DBZ. I only own my made-up characters.

Ask the Guys

KMB 12: Here's another question. Oh and Pika is packing at home so she can move in with us. This reads:

(here's more xDD

Vegeta: DUN KILL ME!! (hugs him 'round the neck)

Cell: Oki! here's a bigger mallet! (sets it by him)

Goku: (shoots self to the moon) I'M COMING, GOKU! (hits a tree)xX''

Leon: LEON, MARRY ME! (jumps on his back) yay! piggy-back ride!! XD)

Vegeta: (reads it) GET OFF ME!!!

Cell: (reads card) Good. (grabs mallet) Cool! It has my name on it!

Goku: (reads it. Somehow he's at the moon again) Yey! I'm saved! (reads the rest)…or not…

Leon: (reads card) GAH! Why do I always attract the crazy ones! GET OFF MY BACK!

KMB 12: I think that's all…No questions for me…Wah…

END


	9. Here's some funny ones

I don't own DBZ. I only own my DBZ characters.

Ask the Guys

Leon: Now to tell you…There are '( )' at the beginning and the end of the questions. You have to look more carefully. Now this one reads:

( nice, but i personally think u just need to line it out abit. bcoz si dnt no where the 'questions' has ended and stuff. quite confusing and short. nice though... i mean over all.

leon: Nice name.

Goku: ur so cute!

Vegeta: u rock with ur sarcasm.

(gives everyone pizza)

Enjoy! )

Leon: (reads card) Thanks.

Goku: (Reads cared) Yey! I'm appreciated!

Vegeta: (reads card) Hmph! (takes a bite out of pizza)

KMB 12: Yey pizza! (eats Pizza.)

Leon: BTW, if we don't get a lot of questions, this ends up being short. The next one reads:

(I just thought up some lol

KMB 12: if I'm really nice to Leon, do you think he'll marry me?? (puppy eyes)

Vegeta: Okay... (gets off) but, here's a present! (gives him the gift.)

Goku: (dizzy) oki... here I go... (flies to the moon this time) YAY... uh... Goku..? where'd ya go?

Cell: I still like the rocket launcher idea...

Leon: I'm not just crazy, I'm crazy for you! )

KMB 12: (reads card) Sorry. I don't think so.

Vegeta: (reads it and opens the present) A rocket launcher? What's with you and Rocket launchers?!

Goku: (reads card) Is pie a answer?

Leon: Another one reads:

(Leon: This really is by far the nest ever fic! Its so funny and Cell is in it (Yay Cell)

Cell: I got this mallet specially made and the pole its on can extend to any height, so now you can hit Goku from there because he's on the moon!(Gives mallet)(Hugs) Yay Cell

Goku: Face it, your destined to die alone :) By the way Chichi's with yamcha now (Evil cackles)

Vegeta: Aww, your being bullied by the reviewers...(Long akward silence) HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA YOUR A WEAKLING YOU LOSER (Carries on Fatel laughter)

Goku again: Have you ever seen bubble-gum man (Reffering to Dodoria) in the after-life?

KMB 12: A quid is sorta slang for pound in england... :)

Leon again: Can you bring Cross-dresser-lipstick man (Reffering to Frieza) into this fic? Please :) (Shakes hand) yay i shook hands with you! )

Leon: (reads the card) I'm glad you like it.

Cell: (reads card) Cool! A new one!

Sabor: (walks in) Hi.

Leon: Hey! We have a special new guest. It's our creator! Hi Sabor…Ahem! Ok I was too OOC there.

Sabor: Thanks.

Vegeta: (mutters a rude comment then reads the card.) What the…! Why you little…! (Cell and Leon hold him back) Let me at that person! I'll tear 'em to shreds!

Leon: That's what we're afraid of.

KMB 12: (reads card) Oooooh! So THAT'S what a quid is…Heh…

Goku: (reads card) What?! B-but I thought she loved ME!!!!!!!! (crys so much that he floods the studio.) And I don't even know who 'Dodoria' is!

Leon: He keeps this up, and we'll all drown.

Sabor: Isn't there a plug at the bottem of this place?

KMB 12: Oh yeah…(dives in the ocean of tears created by Goku and drains the place) There.

Leon: (reads the card) Frieza? I guess we could squeeze him in here some where. (whispers to reviewer: I'd whatch what you say about Frieza around Sabor. He's one of her fav. DBZ characters.)

Sabor: When can Frieza be in here?

Leon: In the next one I guess. Who should we give up in exchange?

They all look at Goku.

Goku: Ok ok! I know when I'm not wanted! I'm gone! (leaves)

Leon: Goku! We didn't mean right now!...Oh well…

KMB 12: Poor Goku.

Cell: Who will I hit with this mallet now?!

PikaRulez: (comes in) Did I miss anything?

Leon: Only by 'a lot!'

PikaRulez: LEON!!! (tackles Leon)

Leon: GAH! GET HER AWAY FROM ME!!!!! AND GET HER OFF!! SHE'S HEAVY!

END

Next: Frieza joins our little group.

Now: A message from PikaRulez.

PikaRulez: Nu, Leon's mine! xDD btw, Clare, you're good at making funny questions and stuff. I enjoy reading your reviews for this XD

Leon: GET PIKA AWAY FROM MEEEEE!!!! (is mad)


	10. Frieza's first question

I don't own DBZ. I only own my made-up characters.

Warning: Reviewers may say words other people may not like.

Ask they Guys

Leon: Well here's a---

KMB 12: Another one! It reads:

(LOL!

Leon:Wow i really really really love this, did i mention i really love this? Guess what i do in my spare time...i wait patiently for this to update :)!

Cell: (Hugs) Yay Cell! I think you deserve a rematch with Goku because he cheated! He told his son that if he didn't beat you, Goku wouldn't let him have anymore jelly babies! I Hate Goku! (Hugs) Yay Cell!

Goku: Don't Deny it! You cheated when you fought Cell! Cell deserved to win that fight! He's the best character in DBZ! And as for you! Your the worst! DIE!

Frieza: You are gay with captain Ginyu aren't you! I know it! He told me himself! And i can proove it! You went girly shopping with Ginyu, i have a photo and you have purple lip stick! Dont Deny it!

Sabor: Sorry for insulting your favourite character but he killed Vegeta and that made me mad.

Vegeta: It's not that i like you or anything, but you are cool. BUT YOUR STILL A WEAKLING!! HAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHA (Bitch-slaps Vegeta) MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA

KMB 12: Lol do you like Cola light? (Gives a can of Cola Light)

PikaRulez: Thanks for the comment on the last chapter (Gives giant lolly-pop)

Oh ye i forgot, (Bitch-slaps Frieza) i've always wanted to do that, MWAHAHAHAHAHA (Coughs) Hehe Now i'm done! (Gives Cell a cool watch with his name on it and its made of Gold) Enjoy! )

Leon: (reads card) Cool…

Cell: (reads card) He WHAT?! I'm gonna kill him! (Leaves to kill Goku)

Goku: (in the distance) Hey Cell. What…uh what are you going to do with that knife? No! Cell wait! No! No! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!

Frieza: (reads card) you are really sick. You know that? I killed Ginyu when he got too close to me, which I didn't like. Too bad that Zarbon freed his clone. Hey! Vegeta was getting on my nerves. Plus: How could I've killed that monkey, If he's standing right beside me?! (Points at Vegeta accusingly) AND I DO NOT WEAR MAKE UP!!!!!!!!!

Sabor: I know how you feel. At first I hated Frieza when he killed Vegeta too. (Sees Frieza look at her sadly. Quickly adds) But I only like his last form. (Hugs Frieza)

Frieza: (Sticks out his tongue)

Sabor: (Whispers: Don't tell anyone please… Let's go of Frieza)

Vegeta: Don't talk to me you stupid lizard! (Reads card) I hate you… (Has a red print on his cheek.)

KMB 12: (reads card) Cola light? (Sniffs drink) If it's a drug, then I don't want it. (Gives it to Cell, who just walked in)

Cell: YEY! (Drinks Cola light then reads card) Neat… a gold watch…

PikaRulez: (reads card) YEY! (eats lolly-pop)

Goku: (comes in. Has holes all over him) Did anyone get the number of that knife that attacked me? (reads card) Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! But I didn't! I only wanted Gohan too fight! (cries)

Cell: Because you're a cowered.

Goku: Exactly!...(Stops and glares at Cell) No I'm Not! (attacks Cell and a cloud of dust appears from their fighting. Cell comes out unharmed.)

Sabor: Hi Cell! (hugs Cell)

Frieza: (mouth dropps) Sabor!!!!!!

Sabor: (isn't litining to what she's saying) Go away! Can't you see that I'm hugging Cell?!

Cell: (sticks out his tonge at the baffled Frieza)

Leon: Soooooooo…I wasn't in here much. Oh and Sabor?

Sabor: Hmm?

Leon: You have to go now.

Sabor: Awwwwwwwwww…!

PikaRulez: You can come back when we get another question.

Sabor: Ok. (leaves)

END


	11. What about Buu

I don't own DBZ. I only own my made-up characters.

Ask the Guys.

Leon: Here's another question. And it reads:

(Leon: WOW This is (Doesn't know what to say) Its so cool!

Frieza: Oh by the way, you killed Vegeta and then we all wished him back. Thats why you stupid Cross-dresser!

Cell: (Hugs) i love you :) (Hugs again) (Gives a 10 course dinner and a human sized mouse trap) Enjoy your meal and catch Goku in the Mousetrap. (Insane laughter) (Hugs Cell again)

Goku: Ok, i'm sorry for hurting your feelings by saying you were the worst character in the DBZ series, i'd say your maybe the 3rd best character, Vegeta is second and Cell is first! YAY CELL! (The words Goku is the 3rd best will keep repeating themselves in Goku's head and in a creepy way) MWAHAHAHAHAHA

Vegeta: You know, i didn't really mean it when i said you were weak, you see, my friend made a bet that i couldn't make you Angry, i failed miserably :( but anyway, i want you to enjoy yourself in here so i put a Curse on Goku. This is what is does: Everytime anyone says his saiyan name, Kakkarot, he will felt like he's just been kicked in the baby maker. Give it a go, say what you say best, Kakkarot. (Devilish smiles) MWAHAHAHAHA, i'm so evil!

KMB 12: Cola light is diet coke, a wonderful fizzy drink, YAY COLA:)

Frieza again:(Wacks Frieza in the back of the head) MWAHAHAHA

(Makes the sky rain with food) (Giggles) )

Leon: (reads the card) I'm going to take that as a good thing.

Frieza: (reads the card) Why I ought to…(KMB 12 covers his mouth and he says a lot of words that can't be heard and shouldn't be repeated)

Cell: (reads the card) Cool. I get food. (sets up trap)

Goku: (reads the card) You…(sniff) Really think so?...(eyes water and he smiles) YEY! (hugs the reviewer then sits down with wide eyes) 3…3…3…3…3…3…3…3…

Cell: I think that '3rd best DBZ character' stuff finally got to him.

Leon: Yup…

Vegeta: (mumbles and reads the card) OH LIKE YOU MEANT IT! I BET THAT I CAN KILL KAKAROT---

Goku: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! EVIL PERSON LIKES PIE GO BYE BYE!!!!AHHHHHHHHH!!!

Vegeta: Oo (reads the rest) Hmm….Sweet…

KMB 12: (reads the card) Oh yeah. Sorry. I'm a bit overly careful about what I drink. I think I had diet cola before. But I didn't like it. I like Pepsi much more…Actually they taste the same to me.

Frieza: Owwwwww! What was that for?! (reads the card) You WACKED ME?! GRRRR! Why I oughta! (Cell holds him back) Let me at 'em! Let me at 'em!!!!!!!

Food falls from the sky.

Goku: YEY!!!!!(runs outside and eats the food that is falling)

Vegeta: It's typical that Kakarot---

Goku: PODIE PICKLE BANANA BONZAI!!!

Vegeta: OO (says slowly)…would…eat…all the…food…

KMB 12: Is it just me? Or is something terribly wrong?

Cell: Yeah…I forgot to attack Goku with my mallet.

KMB 12: No…Something's missing.

Vegeta: Kakarot's brain?

Goku: KUSASDLA STINKS AROONIE!!!

KMB 12: …No I mean that…

Frieza: Where's Sabor? And PikaRulez? Weren't they supposed to be here?

KMB 12: Pika is still packing. But where is Sabor?

Sabor: (comes in) Sorry I'm late. Did I miss anything?

Leon: Yes. You missed the question.

Sabor: Rats…

Cell: Try again next time. And come in on time!

Sabor: I'll try. Can we have Super Buu be in here? PLEASE?!

Leon: Maybe. We should ask the reviewers if we should. We have too many people as it is.

END

INFO: If anyone wants Super Buu in here, you know what to do.

A massage from Sabor.

Sabor: I will not be here for the next two days. I'm just letting people know.


	12. Yey Buu!

I don't own DBZ. I only own my made-up characters.

Ask the Guys

Leon: Here is another one. It reads:

(Leon: It was a good thing when i said it didnt know what to say. I was speechless coz this is so COL! LOL

Cell: Did you catch Goku with the mousetrap yet? LOL (Hugs Cell a million times) YAY CELL! I like you so much that whatever you wish for will come TRUE! Make a wish :)

Frieza: Ok i've been giving you a hard time. AND ITS ABOUT TO GET WORSE! HAHAHAHAHA (Calls Frieza alot of Gay and stupis names like Flour-baby) MWAHAHAHAHA (Wacks again in the back of the neck) Stupid cross-dressing idiot. Hehehehe

Goku: Ye, all the things i said before were just so i could see how you reacted (IT WAS HILARIOUS!) and you really are a cool character (in your dreams) so have this cooked stake. (Gives stake) If i said: Come to the dark side, we have cookies, would you come? Hehehehehe

Vegeta: Do you like the curse i put on Goku. Say his name again! You know you want to! (Gives giant cooked stake) Say Kakkarot again! MWAHAHAHAHAHA

KMB 12: Have you ever watched Pokemon, and if so did you think it was cool or crap? Do you think Pikachu would annoy Frieza?

Super Buu (If your in here): Erm...Hi, why do you want to kill the Z-fighters? What have they ever done to you? Have you ever met Raditz in hell and if so can you tell him i said Hi?

Everyone except Goku: SAY KAKKAROT! It's funny!)

Leon: (reads card) I'm so glad you like this.

Cell: (reads card) Not yet...( Hears the trap go off and Goku shout 'OUCH!') Scratch that…I just did.

Frieza: (reads card and rubs the back of his now-sore neck) Just wait 'till I get over there! I'm gonna….! (someone covers his mouth)

Goku: (has the trap latched on his butt. Reads the card) What's a cookie steak? The dark side has cookies? No Way!!!!! Wait…I'll never join the evil side. 'Cuz I'm smarties… Unlike youse! Ohh! A fly! (chases fly)

Vegeta: (reads card) I kind of do. But it can get a bit annoying….Kakarot…

Goku: BOGIE POTATO!!!!

KMB 12: (reads card) I think Pokemon is…AWSOME!!!! Yes I do think Pikachu would annoy Frieza.

Frieza: Don't take their side!!!

Super Buu: (reads card) Umm…I was supposed to. I was created to destroy everything in my way. They did nothing to me accept anger me. And No. I never saw Raditz in there. (shudders)

Leon: Well. That's all.

END

Now a message from Pika.

PikaRulez: XD Clare, if I submit some of the skits I made (Sabor helped), would you read them? I need advice... u.u My first story I submitted is dumb, I know... x.x I need help xD;

Leon: Now, Pika. Can you please stop using my story to talk to other people?


	13. Clip

I don't own DBZ. I only own my made-up characters. 

Ask the Guys

All of them are playing card except Goku. He's in the kitchen.   
Leon: Got any…Huh? Oh! (jumps up and faces readers.) AHEM! Because we haven't been getting any questions, we won't be updating this fic.   
KMB 12: Once we DO get questions, we will update this thing.   
Goku: BOLGIE!   
Frieza: Is that all we have to say?   
Super Buu: Maybe…   
Leon: Well we can't keep this thing so short.   
Cell: Hmm…   
Vegeta: I got nothing.   
KMB 12: I know. Here is a clip that should entertain you.   
CLIP   
Popcorn covers the floor.   
Dog: I'm drowning! (popcorn only reaches to his anckles)   
Cat: Oh brother…   
Sabor: Anyone see my homework?   
Dog burps and pieces of paper comes out of his mouth.   
Sabor: Whhhhhhhhhhy yyyyyyyyyyou! (takes out a giant mallet and chases dog around the studio)   
Cat: (sigh) Isn't it wonderful?   
Mouse: Yeah. That gold and pink mallet is cool.   
Cat: That's not what I meant.   
Mouse: What then?   
Cat: The fact that Sabor is saving me the trubble of going after Dog myself.   
Dog: (comes back, flat as a pancake) I think she likes me.   
Cat: Why do you say that?   
Dog: Because Sabor doesn't use that mallet on just anybody.   
Mouse: I thought that meant that she hates you.   
Cat: It does.   
END CLIP   
Sabor: How long ago was that?   
Leon: I have no idea.   
KMB 12: Me either.   
Cell: Well that's it.   
Vegeta: Whatever.   
END 


	14. Questions yet again!

I don't own DBZ. I only own my made-up characters.

Ask the Guys

Leon: Here's another question. It reads:

(Lol that clip was wierd but funny...

Everyone: Sorry i haven't been submitting any reviews lately, stupid essays and homework, and i didn't have enough time...

Goku: I'm making a fic where you dump Chichi and marry this girl called Tessa, she is a saiyan and she lost her memory and you are attracted to her. How do you feel that i take you over in my fic?

Vegeta: AHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAH AHAHHA H H AH AHAH AH AHHAHAHAHAHA AHA AHAH AHAHAHA HAHA AHAHN AH AH AH H HAH (Cough) Ahem...I'm also writing a fic where you marry this saiyan girl called Cellariss (I got the name from a quiz on my favoutire site) and she is a full blooded saiyan and you have a kid and call him Kakkarot. HAHA AHA HAH AH AH AH H AHHAHAHHAHA H AH AH AH HA HAHAHAHHA Idiot...

Cell: This is probably the last time i will get to talk to you for a while because i have to go back to school on monday :( half term ends. I will miss you :( Now take this even bigger mallet than any you've ever recieved or any you will get and hit Goku really hard that he gets memory loss. :) Love you!

Leon: Hey whats up? I haven't talked to you in a while lol. How you been, is any DBZ characters annoying you? If so, zap them with this tazer gun :) (Gives tazer gun) Hehehehe Cough-GET-VEGETA-cough but don't get Cell :)

KMB 12: Hey, are you good at math? Whats the square root of 100? I know Goku wouldn't be able to figure out this REALLY easy question lol

Frieza: What form are you in now? Is it your final form? I think your coolest form is your first form... (Suddenly cooler appears and starts annoying Frieza) hehehe sucker. (High fives cooler) Keep up the good work tormenting your brother cooler!

Sabor: Can cooler stay in here? Please? Cooler is really wicked. (But not as wicked as Cell) )

Leon: (reads card) It's ok. Homework…BLAH! Who invented it anyway?

Cell: I'm not sure. I don't pay much attention to Earth history.

Goku: (reads card) How do I feel. I feel like dancing! (does a jig) I dump Chi-Chi?! (screams like a little girl and faints)

Vegeta: (reads card and shrugs) That wouldn't bother me much.

Cell: (reads card and is holding a humongous mallet that he can barley hold) UGH!...Thanks…

Leon: (reads card) Fine…(holds tazer gun) What's this thing supposed to do? (pulls the trigger and a beam comes out and hits Goku.)

Goku: AHHHHHHHHHH!!!(turns to dust that has eyes)

Goku's remains: Hurray! I'm confetti! ACHOO! I think that I'm allergic to myself.

KMB 12: (reads card) M-math? (shakes nervously) Make the equations go away mommy! I'll be good! (Goes into a fedal (SP?) Position)

Leon: Uh…She hates math. That's why she pays no attention to it what-so-ever.

Frieza: (reads card) I'm in my final form. COOLER! WAIT 'TILL I GET MY HANDS ON YOU!!!(Cell and Leon hold him back)

Sabor: (reads card) YOU can keep him there. Not us. We have too many people here for my liking. Heh…

Super Buu: Ok our next question is:

(I've got something for ya'll...

Vegeta: Did you ever consider that you+prideMAJOR PAIN?! I mean its proven itself many times before with Goku, freiza, Cell, Majin Buu etc.

Cell: Out of the Kamehameha and Galik Gun, which do you prefer?

Freiza: If you had the chance, what kind of pain would you in flict on Cooler?

Everyone: (Hears a banging sound) What the? (Opens cuboard to find the REAL Goku tied and gagged while the brainless fake continues to ruin his reputaion) Ok, is there something you wanna tell us? Real Goku YOU BETTER START TALKING!

Buu: Care for some chocolate, it's your fave dark.)

Vegeta: (reads card) Whhhhhhhhhy yoooooou! (Frieza and Cell hold him back)

Super Buu: Well they DO have a point.

Leon: Yes. You DO get annoying at times.

Cell: (reads card) I prefer the Kamehameha because it doesn't take as much energy out of me as the Galik gun does.

Frieza: (reads card) Looooong and painful. (chuckles evily)

Goku: (reads card) EVIL PERSON RUIN MY REPUTATION?! (Goes ssj and flys away through the roof, leaving a hole)

Leon:…Well we won't be seeing him for a long time will we?

Super Buu: Guess not. (KMB 12 clings to him) O.o

Leon: (sigh) Sisters. Buu, just read your card.

Super Buu: (reads card) Cool…

Leon: Please R&R


	15. So close to our 1st goal!

I don't own DBZ. I only own my made up characters.

Ask the Guys

Leon: We have another question. Here it is. It reads:

( Vegeta: Look I know the truth hurts but you'll just have to accept the fact that it's true, your pride just gets you killed.

Cooler: I'd start running if I were you.

Goku: (Leons Goku smashes through roof) Oh great your here. /Real Goku/ I'll teach you not to ruin my rep! (Gose SS4) Er you might wanna switch your Goku for the real one before I'M KILLED IN A CROSS FIRE! )

Vegeta: (mumbles something and reads the card) Why I oughta'!!!! (Leon and Cell hold him back)

Cooler: (reads card) Why should I? Hmph…

KMB 12: Yes I had to let Cooler in here…(sigh) I can't help it. Sabor was giving me the puppy-dog eyes.

Goku: (reads card) I am the real Goku! (goes ssj4)

Super Buu: Anyway… Another one reads:

(LOL omg i can't wait for the next update!

Leon: You are awesome! This is really cool! (Hugs) Your So Cool!

Vegeta: Oh so you don't mind marrying Cellariss the full blooded saiyan, good but do you mind the fact that you call your son Kakkarot? Hehehehe (Gives stake)

Goku: You have surpassed Vegeta in being the best good guy in dragonballz and i think your cute yay Goku (Hugs) here have some giant stake (Gives stake)

Cell: You must be hungry too (Gives giant stake as well) Eat up! (Hugs)

Frieza: Are you stronger than your father? I thought so...i think your strongest in your family (No offense to cooler) because Goku didn't actually defeat you... How did you survive the explosion of namek and loosing more than just a limb? (Gives stake) lol

Super Buu: (Put a spell on you that makes you repel from candy, chocolate, and other food) Sorry but its funny seeing you suffer... (Evil laughs and lighting can be heard and all off a sudden its night time)

KMB 12: Lol i didn't know you hated math...what is your favourite subject?

Everyone: Bye!! Sorry if i made you suffer today but you know i really do love u all! (Hugs everyone) (Gives Goku and Cell giant lolly-pops and throws a bucket of worms on Vegeta's head) I know your scared of worms Vegeta...)

Leon: (reads card) uhh…Glad you like it.

Vegeta: (reads card) I'd rather marry a sayian than a weak Earthling any day! (reads the rest of the card) WHAT?! WHY WOULD I NAME MY KID THAT?!

Goku: (reads card) YEY! (hugs reader) STEAK! (eats steak)

Cell: (reads card) Actually I just had breakfast OOF! (was elbowed in the stomach by KMB 12)…What?

Frieza: HMPH! (reads card) Yes I am actually. My father was weak.

Cooler: But he DID spoil you.

Frieza: But he did sp…HEY! NOT FUNNY COOLER! (attacks Cooler and a dust ball appears)

Cooler: (dust settles and Cooler and Frieza are both sitting on the ground, covered in dust) Frieza…just answer the rest…

Frieza: (reads the rest) Finally SOMEONE appreciates me. How did I survive? (thinks for a while) I can't really remember…OH YEAH! I was able to crawl into a ginyu force space pod. I was able to survive by using it to get away but sadly, I wasn't fast enough and the planet blew up and I was still very much in range.

Cooler: (laughs) I can't believe you didn't get away in time!!!! (laughs harder) I mean YOU, of all people, Didn't get away in time. (Laughs so hard he rolls on the ground laughing)

Frieza: Not Funny!

KMB 12: Brother love I guess…

Super Buu: (reads card) W-What?! B-but I need candy! I NEED it! (has a vain showing in his head)

KMB 12: (reads the card) I forgive you. My favorite subject it art. But sadly, I am the WORST at it. I mean. I make people with fat heads, skinny arms, short legs, deformed body, deformed body parts, Anything you can imagine. I want to be good at it soooooooooo badly.

Vegeta: (reads card with everyone else, has worms on his head. He becomes stiff as a bored.) M-Me afraid of p-puny worms?! Hah! P-poposterous (SP?)!

All: By person.

Leon: Please R&R.


	16. I love this chapter

I don't own DBZ. I only own my made-up characters.

Ask the Guys

Super Buu: This next question is a big one. Here it is. It reads:

(LOL!

Vegeta: You named your child Kakkarot because you say "I'm going to name him after my beat buddy, Kakkarot" Hehehe Oh and Cellariss turns super saiyan like 3 years before you and Goku...and she defeats broly...and you praise her...Hehe

Frieza: No offense or anthing but why did your father name you and cooler after Kitchen appliances? (Gives cheese pizza)

Cooler: I watched the movie "coolers revenge" and you look so awesome as mecha-Cooler and when Vegeta and Goku made you absorb more energy than you were supposed to was a bit annoying because thats just one of Goku's old trick. Its a little like in the Buu saga when he's in babidi's ship and turns super saiyan to make that light-eating monster eat to much light and explode...

Goku: Yay Goku! (Hugs Goku)Your so cute and innocent! No wonder your the main character! Oh, and don't let Vegeta bully you around, remember, your much stronger than he is! (Gives another giant lolly-pop.

Super buu: Lol you still have that repel spell on you, i think i'm gonna test it out hehehehe (Throws candy at super buu which repels off him) MWAHAHAHAHAHA

Cell:) (Hugs Cell) I've got a new weapon for you cell (Chuckles evilly) A taser gun! HEHEHEHE (Gives taser gun) Electrify anyone you want!

KMB 12: I had a feeling you'd say art but your not the only one that has it as they're fav subject and isn't too good at it lol i can't draw people's hands or noses...I draw hands to fat and i draw noses to big...i tried to draw Goku but a picture off Goku from memory and it turned out a little scary lol...

Leon: Lol this is the best 'Ask the guys' type fic in the whole of fanfiction! It would be really funny if king cold came in here too but i know there isn't enough room lol, he could annoy Frieza and Cooler.

Goku again: I draw millions of pictures of you and most of them turn out great, these are the pic's i've drawn: 3 of you as a super saiyan, 1 as a super saiyan 2, 1 as a super saiyan 3, 1 as a super saiyan 4 and one of you as a child and one of you in your normal state. I've also drawn Gohan twice in super saiyan 1 and once in super saiyan 2 (Gohan from the Cell saga) in other words, teen Gohan.. (Kisses Goku in the cheek) byebye

Everyone: BYE! (Hugs everyone and waves frantically) )

Vegeta: (reads card and his jaw drops. His eye twitches) ………GRRRR!!! (KMB 12 covers his mouth and Buu and Cell Hold him back)

Frieza: (reads card) Uh….I don't really know….

Cooler: Because he was a big fat---

KMB 12: OK! Let everyone else answer their questions.

Cooler: (reads card and blushes a little) HMPH! Yes…I noticed. (crosses arms)

Goku: (reads card) YEY! (hugs reader) Huray…LOLLY POP! (eats giant lolly pop)

Super Buu: (reads card) Huh? (Vegeta sets candy by Buu's feet and sets reader's candy between his feet. Buu was flung into the air and backwards) AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!

Cell: (reads card and holds tazer evilly) Heh. Man am I going to have revenge. (shocks Goku and he turns into powder with eyes cartoon style)

Goku: Yey! I'm confetti again! ACHOO!

KMB 12: (reads card) YEY! I'm not alone! (Cooler scoots away from her a bit) Ahem…That happened to me too. I tried to draw Goku, Vegeta, and Buu from memory and they turned out………scary. I also tried to draw Piccolo and let's just say that I'm never going to try to draw him again…

Leon: (reads card) Thanks. And…We do need bigger space. And King Cold…Is much too big for this little space.

Goku: (reads card and has a blank face) That's a lot of pictures. How are we going to fit all those me's in here?

Cell: (shocks Goku) I love this thing! And Goku, Those were pictures not people!

Goku: I know. But while you weren't looking, I kind of used the machine that made pictures real and…

They all stare at a closet that has a door that's ready to come flying off. The Goku, clones' arms and legs stick out of the spots in the door. (Think of a closet with too much stuff in it and some of the stuff sticks out.) They are all talking and yelling at once.

Leon: GOKU! I told you to never use that thing!!!!!!!

Cell: And I told KMB 12 to get rid of that thing!

KMB 12: It's not my falt! Cooler wanted me to keep it!

They all glance at Cooler.

Cooler: Uhh…Frieza made me do it! (points at Frieza)

Frieza: WHAT?! NO!!!

All attack him.

Super Buu: (walks back into the studio) Ugh…

KMB 12: Buu! (clings to Buu)

Buu: Uh…(has a blank face) R&R?


	17. I love this one too!

I don't own DBZ. I only own my made-up characters.

Ask the Guys

KMB 12: Yey! Another question! It reads:

(Vegeta: For once we agree on something, why the f-BEEP-would you name your son Kakkarot? p.s I know you don't hate him really, you actully have a deep respect/rivalry for him.

Freiza: Ouch, that had to hurt, heres some pain releaf.

Cooler: You are cold blooded my freind. 'smirks'

Goku: YES! Finally Goku's getting the props he deserves! (It's about time) So Goku I was wondering if maybe you could do a fusion and turn into SS4 Gogeta, just for 1 chapter, please?

Vegeta: Same as above.

Buu: Lets see... I know I've got a counter curse manual here some where... 'crashes sound in bg while objects fly everywhere' I'll let you know when I find it!)

Vegeta: Why must the questions start with me?! (reads card) WHY WOULD I LIKE KAKAROT?! I HATE HIS LIVING (KMB 12 covers his mouth)

KMB 12: This is rated T Vegeta!

Frieza: (reads card and takes pain relif) …Thanks…

Cooler: (reads card)…I'm just going to keep quiet…

Frieza: (smirks) Nothing to say 'Oh dear brother?'

Cooler: (waves a fist at Frieza) SHUT YOUR FAT-----(Leon covers his mouth)

Frieza: Thought not.

Goku: (reads card) Umm….Sure.

Vegeta: (reads card) NO WAY IN A MILLION YEARS WILL I DO THAT EVER AGAIN!!!!

Leon:…Chicken…

Vegeta: (waves a fist at Leon) What did you just call me?!

Leon: A chicken. C-H-I-C-K-E-N CHICKEN!

Vegeta: FINE! (fuses with Goku and become SSj4 Gogeta)

Gogeta: THERE! Ya' Happy?!

Leon: It wasn't for me. It was for the reader.

Gogeta: Why you!!!!! (unfuses)

Goku: Huh? That didn't last long.

Vegeta: I unfused on purpose…

Super Buu: (reads card and sighs) Thanks for trying….

Frieza: What were those noises and floating stuff all about anyway?

Cell: I have NO idea. Now this other question reads:

(Wow! You really made that funy! LOL!

Cell: If i died, would you cry? (Gives Sniper rifle) (Clings onto Cell)

Goku:1) If i died would you cry? 2) Which form of super saiyan do you think you look most cool in? (Hugs Goku) Boy would Cihchi kill me...

Cooler: Meh, you can have some fun as well (Gives taser gun) MWAHAHAHAHA. Would you cry if i died?

Frieza: You can have a gun but its not a taser, no, its a machine gun! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA I'm not going to even ask you if you'd cry cause i know the answer is no...

Super Buu: Alright i've had my fun...(Takes repel spell off of Buu) If i died would you cry (Waves chocolate bar infront of Buu's head)

KMB 12 and Leon: (Gives super mega giant lolly-pop each) :) Enjoy

Vegeta: Ok, ok you didn't name your son Kakkarot...i was winding you up...but Cellariss still became super saiyan before you, beat broly and actually survive when Frieza attacked her...

Frieza: Have you ever been ----? I don't think so...)

Cooler: Ha! Sabor cut that last part out! (rolls on the floor laughing)

KMB 12: (smacks Cooler upside the head and he imedeantly gets up and acts guilty) That's not a nice thing to do Cooler!

Cooler: (smirks) Who said I was nice?

Cell: Can we get these questions over with?!

Leon: Uh…Sure. The first question is for YOU, Cell.

Cell: (sweat drops) I knew that! (reads card) Uh……….Why do you even ask?...COOL SNIPER!!!!! (holds sniper)

Goku: My turn! (reads card) Ummm……….Maybe……..Um……I'd have to say…..SSJ 4!!!!! (hugs back)

Chi-Chi: GOKU!!!!!

Goku: CHI-CHI?! Uh….It's not what you think!!!

Chi-Chi: It's not what I think eh?!

Goku: (does his famous panic face) Uh…Yes Chi-Chi…You know (does his praying nervous act) I was just thanking this person….

Chi-Chi: Yeah right!!!!

Cell: Anyone want to help him out?

Leon: Nope. I don't wanna get attacked by that evil looking frying pan.

Cooler: What's the worst a human female can do?

Frieza: Don't ask….Well…(grins evilly) Why don't you find out?

Cooler: Alright I will! (stomps over there only to get flung back with a black eye) On second thought…I think I'll stay right here.

Chi-Chi: We're going to have a big talk about this mister! (grabs Goku by the ear and drags him out while Goku's complaining about him only having two ears)

Cooler: Well I'm going to get my question over with. (reads card) Cool! A tazer! (Shocks Frieza.) Now I'm happy. (ignores last question)

Frieza: (is on the ground twitching)…oww….

Leon: (laughs nervously) If that's what it's like to have a brother, then I'm glad I don't have one….Frieza, Your next.

Frieza: (slowly stands up and reads the card) Yey! Machine…(Shoots Cooler) Dance Brother! Dance!!!!

Cooler: Stop it!!!!!(is trying to avoid the attack)

Super Buu: (reads card) Maybe…I have no Idea…chocolate…(drools)

KMB 12: (reads card) CANDY!!! (grabs lolly pop) MINE!

Leon: You can have it. I'm not into sweet foods anyway. They make me fat.

Frieza: One little bite can't make you fat.

Leon: I don't care! (secretly eats a candy bar when everyone isn't looking)

Vegeta: (reads card)…..Should I be complemented or really offended?

Frieza: (reads card) Why you little…! (stops tword reader but is pulled back by Cooler)

Cooler: Now be a nice little nuisance and go play!

Frieza: I'm gonna kill you!!!!

A giant dust ball is made by those two.

Leon: Um…R&R! AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!! (gets sucked into the dust ball)


	18. YEY!

I don't own DBZ. I only own my made-up characters.

Ask the Guys

Goku: Yey! I gets to announce! This question says:

(HAHAHAHA LOL I'm literally laughing my head off!

Leon: (Hugs) I'm so glad you made this!

KMB 12: (Hugs) I'm so glad you helped make this! (Gives another giant mega super duper lolly-pop)

Goku: Is the 'son grin' like your trade mark? Because i stole it (Does the son grin) Hehehehe (Hugs) Sorry i got you in trouble with Chichi but i can't help it, your so cute!

Vegeta: Lets say it was a complement, hehehehe. (Uses the super-mega-saiyan-shocking taser on Vegeta) Hehehehe (Evil smirk) I have a better scowl, evil smirk and death glare than you. (Evil smirks, Death glares and scowls) (Crosses arms) Hey, wait, i cross my arms better too...

Super Buu: (Smiles and gives Buu a billion ton's of candy) Hehehe...

Frieza: (Stands infront of Frieza) :D (Scowls and crosses arms) Do i remind you of Vegeta? (Smirks) I watched the frieza saga on my DVD's and i laughed really hard when Vegeta had thought he had actually gone super saiyan before Goku. Do you agree?

Cooler: (Stands infront of cooler) Hi (Claps hands frantically infront of his face) Did you blink? Do you think i'm a complete and utter idiot?

Frieza again: (Gives dart gun) (Whispers) This will put cooler out like a light! (Smirks)

Cell: Lol i was watching random youtube video's the other day and i found a DBZ re-dub (When the people that make the vid voice over the characters) of the Cell games and when you had finished the layout for the tournament, they pretended it was a dance tournament and they made you say "Hmm, yes this layout will be perfect for the dance tournament, maybe a few strobe lights and a DJ will do". (Hugs) It made me laugh and then you said "Goku is going to get served" LOL! (Hugs again) Bye Cell!)

Leon: (reads card) Thanks…again.

KMB 12: (reads card) YEY! (eats)

Goku: (reads card and does his 'Son grin') Yes this is a trade mark but you can use it if you want to. And it's ok. I was able to convince Chi-Chi that I was just thanking you. (Blushes)

Vegeta: (reads card) WHY YOU LITTLE…! NO ONE IS BETTER THAN I! (mocks reader)

Super Buu: (reads card and is buried in the mountain of candy…Muffled) I'm ok!

Frieza: (reads card) Well…(thinks then closes his eyes and chuckles) It WAS pretty funny.

Vegeta: HMPH! (crosses arms)

Cooler: (reads card and scoots a little bit away from the reader.) So what if I blinked? You earthlings are so confuseing…Maybe….

Frieza: (reads the rest) Hmmm…(Shoots Cooler with the dart and Cooler collapses) Neat!

Cell: (reads card. His eye twitches and turns his back so people can't see his embarrassment)

Leon: Well. R&R people.


	19. What to name this

I don't own DBZ. I only own my made-up characters.

Ask the Guys

Leon: Well. This next question reads:

(Lol! I embarrased Cell!

Goku: (Does the son grin) yay neato! (Hugs) Teach me how to do instant transmission please! (Hugs again) Oh by the way on the DBZ-Redub thing you called Gohan a dumbass because he didn't know what a moustche was. LOL!

Vegeta: All i can say is: Me and Goku totally pwn you vegeta...

Super Buu: Why are you pink? Fat buu looks like bubble-gum...

Frieza: I re-watched the frieza saga again, its so cool! lol Vegeta cried! (Gives super-mega-laser-taser) That can shock anyone into forgetting who they are or what they were doing, Cough-get cooler!-cough (Smirks)

Cooler: Cough-weakling-cough Frieza can beat u anyday!

Cell: Sorry i embarrased you (but that was on the dbz-redub) lol. But you did KILL Goku in the cell saga lol. Isn't it cool that you have your very own saga! (Gives BB-Gun) lol i ran out of proper guns but that can still do a heck of alot of damage!

KMB 12 and Leon: (Smiles and waves frantically before giving more sugar) lol Don't let Goku have any because he'll go hyper on me...)

Goku: (reads card) Sorry. Not now. They called Gohan a WHAT?! (goes ssj and flys away)

Vegeta: (reads card) Wait until I get my hands on you!!!!

Frieza: (reads card) Ok! (shocks Cooler)

Cooler: Oww…(reads card) No he can't!!!!

Cell: (reads card) Uh…(can't think of what to say)

KMB 12: (reads card) We won't! (eats sugar. Her and Buu fight over it)

Leon: This other one reads:

(Cell: I know you were made from everyone else's cells and that why you have their attacks, but did you ever try to make your own attack? (Not counting the Energy Sphere of Dispair you AND Freiza made)

Freiza: HOW THE FK DID YOU LEARN THE DESTRUCTO DISK?! THAT'S KRILLANS MOVE!

Goku: If I asked Pan out on a date what would you do? P.S: I'M JUST WONDERING PEOPLE, I MEAN, IT'S NOT LIKE I ACTULLY HAVE A CRUSH ON HER OR ANYTHING! (Laughs nervessly)

Vegeta: Dude, I'm respect that you have pride and all, but you take it TO seriosely, just mellow it out a little, chill, you'll feel alot better. (Take it from someone with experience when it comes to pride. #points to self#)

Cooler: So how DID you get that extra form of yours?

Buu: Glad to have you back kiddo! Here have some Ice cream, infact ICE CREAM FOR EVERYONE! #Brings a train-load of Ice cream in# Enjoy!

Leon: Keep going dude, YOU RULE! And can come in around say... Chapter 21?)

Cell: (reads card) Not really.

Frieza: (reads card) That's simple. I simply copied that weakling.

Goku: (reads card) Well. That depends on your attitude.

Vegeta: (reads card) Mind your own business!!!!

Cooler: (reads and smirks) I trained…

Super Buu: (reads card and eats ice cream) Who ya' callin' 'Kiddo'?!

Leon: (reads card) Thanks. Come in?...What do you mean?

KMB 12: I'm still left out of question! Well R&R.


	20. Two big questions

I don't own DBZ. I only own my made-up characters.

Ask the Guys

Leon: We finally have a question. It reads:

(YAY YOU GOT IT BACK UP! YOU ROCK!

Leon: (Jumps around in excitment) YAY!

KMB 12: Hey! What's up? Wow, i saw this and clicked on it rapidly, my comp buggered up then i had to reload it, lol.

Cell: Did you miss me!? I missed you! (Hugs) Yay Cell! (Gives food) Yay!

Frieza: Is it true that you have a long lost sister called fridge? Or Ice-cube?

Cooler: Frieza CAN SO beat you anyday! He look's better than you, your just a pathetic scum! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Super Buu: (Sighs) Your wierd...

Goku: (Hugs him until he gets annoyed) Sorry but your just so cute! (Hugs again and kisses on cheek) YA! (Runs around like an idiot)

Vegeta: (Sprays Cloraphorm in his face so he looses consciousness) Meh he was garbage anyway.

Sabor: Hey, did you watch Britain's got talent? If so, did you see Connie? She was brilliant and she made one of the judges cry. She's six and has a gr8 voice! )

Leon: (reads card and smirks) Heh…

KMB 12: (Reads card) Neat. Yeah. I hate when computers do that.

Cell: (reads card) Maybe…(sweat drops)

Frieza: (reads card) No. I have no sister.

Cooler: Whhhhhhhhyyyyyyyyyy yyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyooooooooouuuuuuuuuu! (shakes fist at reviewer)

Super Buu: (reads card) Says who?!

Goku: (reads card) YEY! (runs around the same way with the Reviewer)

Vegeta: (reads card) What's Cloraphorm? (falls unconscious)

Sabor: Heh…(reads card) No I never knew they made that show. I never even heard of it. I also don't have cable.

Leon: This next one reads:

(hi people!

Leon: this is really cool, keep it up!

Cell: do you like fruit?

Frieza: what do you do in your spare time?

Cooler: same as Frieza

Buu: what candy do you like?

Goku: do you think you and Vegeta are best friends?

Vegeta: what do you do when you get bored?

Everyone: here, have a basket of fruit (gives giant basket full of fruit). )

Leon: (reads card) Thanks.

Cell: (reads card) Sometimes….

Frieza: (reads card) Spare time? Hmm….Good question. (thinks for a long time)

Cooler: …I don't think he will answer anytime soon. (reads card) Train.

Super Buu: (reads card) Dark…chocolate…(drools)

Goku: (reads card then does his 'Son Grin') Yuppers. (gives thumbs up)

Vegeta: (reads card and mumbles a rude comment) Hm…Train so I can kill that low class, disgrace for a sayian, Kakarott.

Goku: No time to talk about carrots, Vegeta.

They all eat fruit.


	21. Scary

I don't own DBZ. I only own my made-up characters.

Ask the Guys.

Leon: Another question reads:

(Leon: Yay! You updated quick!

KMB 12: Lol, yup! Ever played Guitar Hero 2?

Cell: (Hugs) I got you this...(Gives ps2 and DragonballZ Budokai tenkaichi 2) You can play as any single DBZ character, and you can do multiplayer XD!

Frieza: You can use the PS2 as well. (Cough-BEAT COOLERS BUTT-Hack-Cough) XD!

Cooler: I bet you a million pounds that you can't win agains't frieza!

Buu: Meh. (Gives candy) Knock yourself out...Do you ever get sugar high?

Goku: (Hugs and kisses on cheek again) YAY! Your so cute! I'm your #1 Fan! (Kisses again) (Thinks: If i ever meet Chichi, she's probably put my butt in a sling...)

Vegeta: MWAHAHAHAHA, Prince of the saiyans and you don't know what Cloraphorm is! Well, its a drug that knocks any person out...your so uneducated...

Sabor: Wow, you don't know what your missing! Go on youtube of Google video and type in: Britains got talent Connie.

Everyone: Remember, always smile! It's infectious. So pass on the smile's! XD (Smiles) (Hugs and Kisses to Goku and Cell) YA! (Runs off like an idiot but runs into a flag pole) Sabor...i think your flag pole curse has found its way to me O.O...XD)

Leon: (reads card) Thanks. We try our best.

KMB 12: (reads card) What's Guitar Hero 2?

Cell: (reads card) Cool! My favorite game!

Frieza: (reads card) Ok. Maybe later though.

Cooler: (reads card) Oh yeah! Well I'll show you, as soon as Frieza starts!

Super Buu: (reads card) Yey! (eats candy) Um….Maybe….(looks around nervously)

Goku: (reads card) Uhh….(blushes)

Vegeta: (reads card) WAIT 'TILL I GET MY HANDS ON YOU!!!

Sabor: (reads card) I'll probably do it later. Oh. It's not a curse. My big brother puts them there for his odd since of humor.

Vegeta: (mumbles)

Goku: This other question reads:

(bwahahaha.

Leon: You should make it different. Make it so they don't (Reads card) they just answer the question and w/e they say happens to them and then their reactions :p would be cooler.

Vegeta: (Places spell on him making him gay for goku)

Goku: (Places spell on him making him super slow)

Frieza: (Turns into a girl) Much better.

Cooler: (Turns into a cooler and pulls out a can of mountain dew) thanks i was thirsty :D

KMB 12: I don't get it, are you an android :p? sounds like an androids name . 

Buu: (Dumps Dumptruck-load of candy on) enjoy!

Leon: Try separating the questions and the Answers. Like, make the questions in italics and the answers in bold or something.)

Leon: (reads card) Well I do this so people know that we're reading the question.

Vegeta: (reads card) Must….resist….(gets blasted by Sabor and is a pile of dust with eyes)

Sabor: Sorry to burst your bubble, but that will not happen on this fic. (smirks)

Goku: (is slow) Help me! Why am I so slow?!

Frieza: (gets turned into a girl) What the…!!!!!

Cooler: Great! Now I have a SISTER! That's worst than a BROTHER!!!!! (gets turned into a cooler) O.o Sabor! Help!

Sabor: (turns Cooler back) There ya' go.

KMB 12: Well if you see Sabor's profile, you'd see that my name means 'Kid Majin Buu 12' which was once her nick name. I'm no android.

Super Buu: (is buried in candy) I'm ok!

Leon: Thanks. I'll try that some time. Well….That's all we have. R&R


	22. Three long questions

I don't own DBZ. I only own my made-up characters.

Ask the Guys

KMB 12: Another question says:

_**Leon: Lol, try and solve this riddle: There is five apples and you take 2, how many do you have?**_

_**KMB 12: Lol, i knew what KMB stood for ages ago...see! I'm that smart! YAY! I'm Smarticle!**_

_**Goku: XD Yay! I love you! Who gives a (BEEP) About Chichi! She's a . (Kisses Goku again) YAY!**_

_**Cell: Did you beat anyone on that PS2 game i gave you?**_

_**Frieza: Same as Cell. (If not then kick coolers sorry little !)**_

_**Cooler: (Laughs hysterically until Cooler is scared of me) You got turned into an actual Cooler! Does any of your 'friends' get mixed up when they're talking to you or getting a soda out of a kitchen applience?**_

_**Vegeta: You'll never get your hands on me, im faster than you...(Drugs him, yet again, with Cloraphorm) Take that ya peice of garbage! (Kicks)**_

_**Goku again: (Kiss kiss kiss kiss) I love you! Bye!**_

Leon: Hmm…Oh I don't know. Maybe… TWO!!!!

KMB 12: Leon had a bad day today. Yes I is too! D

Goku: (gulps and blushes)

Cell: (is playing the game agents Sabor) Hang on! No! No! (losses) Aw man!

Sabor: Cell, Cell, Cell. I told you that I'm a champ at this game.

Frieza: (turns his back to hide embarrassment) I don't want to talk about it.

Cooler: Hah! I won. Thanks too Sabor's lessons.

Sabor: Lessons? I never gave you lessons on that game.

Cooler: But I DID observe you while playing it. (scoots away from Cooler) No…

Vegeta: (falls unconscious)

Goku: (blushes like mad)

Leon: Another one reads:

_**Im surprised I hadn't seen this earlier, it's one of the best Q&A I've seen.**_

_**Well, here we go!**_

_**-**_

_**Goku: Bless you, you poor thing. I wont try to kill you. -Gives cookie- now go away and eat it in peace :).**_

_**Everyone else: ... don't worry, I made that cookie out of a bomb...**_

_**Cell: I suggest writing down the recipe, you need all the help you can get to kill him. You couldn't even kill an eleven year-old boy! **_

_**Leon: Speaking of which, is Gohan going to be here in the future?**_

_**KMB 12: I don't like pie either. Chocolate rules! Dance for chocolate!**_

Goku: Yey! (eats cookie)

The cookie bomb explodes and Goku is now a pile of ash with eyeballs.

Goku: YEY! I'm confetti yet again!

Cell: Thanks I….HEY!!!!!

Leon: Hmm…(thinks) I might. Do you want Chibi or teen Gohan?

KMB 12: But I can't dance! (bounces off the walls)

Leon: The last one for right now reads:

_**lol, this is awesome.**_

_**Leon: do you like fruit?**_

_**Cell: what do you do in your spare time?**_

_**KMB 12: what's your favourite colour?**_

_**Frieza: what do you like doing the most?**_

_**Cooler: (gives giant mallet) hit anyone with it.**_

_**Buu: (gives giant basket of dark chocolate) here you go.**_

_**Goku: what's your favourite food?**_

_**Vegeta: do you like playing games?**_

_**Sabor: what do you do in your spare time?**_

Leon: Fruit…depends on what kind.

Cell: Train! (gives thumbs up)

KMB 12: Favorite color? Pink, black, gold, blue and white.

Frieza: Killing monkeys like Vegeta!

Cooler: (is holding the mallet) Thanks! (hits Frieza)

Frieza: OUCH! Who hit me?!!!!

Super Buu: Cool! (eats)

Goku: Favorite food? FISH! (grins)

Vegeta: (is knocked out on the floor)

Sabor: Read fanfics or listen to music. Either those or playing video games.

Leon: That's all for now. R&R.


	23. heh

I don't own DBZ. I only own my made-up characters.

Ask the Guys

Goku: Yey! I get to read this one! It reads:

_**Hi again, Wow, that was a pretty fast update!**_

_**-**_

_**Goku: Well, well, well. I know you wouldnt want to eat one of those cookies again, -leaves basket of bomb cookies- Don't be tempted... :)**_

_**Cell: Why don't you villians ever wear clothes?**_

_**Leon: Chibi! Woo! Sorry, I like Chibi Gohan. And he would be one of the only ones with an IQ higher than a door handle.**_

_**Freiza: With posessed you to hire Ginyu, you mad, mad transvestite.**_

Goku: Cookies! (eats them and explodes until he's a pile of ash with eyes) Oh Darn not again!

Cell: I don't need to wear clothes. Nor does Frieza or Cooler.

Leon: Ok. We'll add Chibi Gohan.

Chibi Gohan: (comes in) Hi.

Goku: Hi Gohan! (hugs)

Chibi Gohan: Daddy! (hugs back)

Frieza: (has a blank expression) Are you trying to tell me something?

Leon: This other one reads:

_**Leon: :( Damn you smart person! You got it right! Most people say 5 and 3 (Dumb people) Lol, i was on a Q&A fic with the androids and i asked 16 the same question and he said 5. Then i told him he was an idiot and it was 2 and he says "Oh i am sorry, thank you for correcting my small error adjustment". LOL!**_

_**Sabor: So your brother leaves flag poles around everywhere? (Walks into a flag pole) Oh...i guess that answers my question...hehehe...**_

_**KMB 12: I'm more Smarticle than you i bet! I Is Smart! Very good at solving equasions and math...er...stuff...hehehe XD!**_

_**Cell: Hehehehehe! LOL! LALALALALALALA! I'M HAPPY! (Gives Cell my memory card for the PS2 that has completed the game to he can now play as SSJ4 Gogeta and beat anyone) Next to you that is the most powerfull character!**_

_**Vegeta: Hey you ever think that when i spray you with Cloraphorm, you could just, like, hold your breath so you won't inhale it...god your such an idiot...(Hits in the back of the head) Hmpf!**_

_**Goku: (Kisses a million times) Don't Blush! Don't Blush! Ha If you blush then i'll just kiss you some more! (He blushes) YAY! (Kisses again) Did you know that your all a bunch of figures made up by a person called Akiria toriyama and that your voice actor is called Sean schemmel? Meh...(Kisses again)**_

_**Vegeta again: Yes your voice actor is called Chris Sabat...did you know that? In real life, your like, best friends and people always give you these things called Yogo's, they are yogart flavoured crunchy things...**_

_**Frieza: WHAT! You lost! Damn you! I owe Cooler 10 pounds now! GAH! I DONT HAVE THAT KIND OF MONEY! IM ONLY 13 FOR HFIL'S SAKE!**_

_**Cooler: Wait, who says i have to pay you when i can just kick your butt right now...(Beats him up really bad then kicks him in the balls) Say i don't owe you any money and i'll stop kicking you in the nuts!**_

_**Super buu: Have some yogo's (Gives yogo's) Apparently they are candy but they taste like crap according to Sean schemmel.**_

_**Goku again: (Kisses again and clings on to him) I'm not going to let go!**_

Leon: Heh…I was asked that question a bunch of times so that's how come I know the answer. It's not that hard actually. The truth is in the detail or in this situation, Question.

Sabor: Yes. DARN YOU ICE! (Sabor's brother AKA Ice: HaHa!)

KMB 12: We both is smarts! (grins)

Cell: Thanks. (puts it in) Wanna battle now Sabor?

Sabor: Yeah! I'm Gogeta! (uses game and becomes Gogeta)

Cell: Hey!

Sabor: No sweat. You can use him too. He just has different clothes so we can tell them apart.

Cell: Cool! (becomes Gogeta and they play)

Vegeta: (is hit in the back of his head) Ouch! What was that for?! Hmm…Maybe I should try that next time.

Goku: (blushes like mad) I know who made us. That person is awesome 'Cuz if they weren't, then we'd never exist. Yes I know. I also had many other people play my voice in the past too. (grins proudly)

Vegeta: (smirks proudly) No I didn't know who played me but…I also had other people play my voise in the past like Kakarot.

Sabor: The person who did the voise of Vegeta was the same person who play Piccolo's voise too.

Frieza: Well good luck on paying him back. (smirks) I'm going to beat him one of these days though.

Cooler: Pounds? What do I need money for anyway. I just wanted to see your faces. (falls on his hands and knees. In a high squeaky voise) Why you little!!!!

Frieza: Wait. I just noticed. I'm still a GIRL!!!!!!

Sabor: (turns him back) Now stop complaining.

Frieza: HMPH! Who plays the voise of Buu, Cooler and I?

Sabor: I don't know.

Super Buu: (eats then spits out) I have to agree with him.

Sabor: Me too. When I first ate them, I was so close to throwing up my entire lunch.

Chibi Gohan & Goku: Ewwwwwwwwww!

Sabor: Well it's true!

Goku: (is being clinged too) I'm so happy that Chi-Chi isn't here.

Chibi Gohan: Sorry dad but…Guess again. (looks at the ground ashamed)

Chi-Chi: Goku!!!!

Sabor: Here we go again.

Frieza: I'll give you twenty bucks that Goku won't survive this. (takes twenty dollars out of his wallet)

Cooler: I'll take that bet. (Gets twenty dollars out of his wallet)

Leon: This could take a while.

KMB 12: (hugs the crying Chibi) It's ok Gohan. Your mom and dad will get along sooner or later.

Chibi Gohan: (sniff) Ok. (sniff)

They watch Chi-Chi and Goku leave so Chibi Gohan won't have to see the fight.

Cell: Well that was…scary…

Sabor: Yup…

Leon: Well. R&R.


	24. Chibi Gohan's first question YEY!

I don't own DBZ. I only own my made-up characters.

Ask the Guys

Leon: Hello. This other question says:

_**Leon: LOL LOL LOL LOL LOL LOL LOL LOL LOL LOL!**_

_**Sabor: (Runs into another flag pole) GAH! Do me a favour and give this message to your brother: STOP LEAVING BLOOMIN FLAG POLE'S EVERYWHERE! yOU (beep) ING (bEEP) (BEEP) (BEEING) BAKA! Hmpf! (Runs into, yet another, flag pole)**_

Sabor: Ok! (runs after Ice)

Leon: Another one reads:

_**Hiya again, still as awesome as ever!**_

_**-**_

_**Goku: Sorry no cookies, but I do have a question; What's your fave food? There must be quite a few...**_

_**Freiza: sorry I was in a bit of a rush when I was typing, I said; WHAT possessed you to hire Ginyu on Namek?**_

_**Gohan: Woo, HIGH FIVE!... ech hem, aren't you in anyway tempted to kick Cell's ? Not even a little bit... (maybe coffee would help things along) -gives coffee-**_

_**Cell: If I was you, I would run... fast**_

_**Leon: You have a gun with two bullets, who do you shoot in here? -hands shot gun-**_

Goku: Hm…Banana's, carrots, pickles, cookies…(months later) Chocolate, PB&J sandwich…

Vegeta: WE GET THE POINT! YOU LIKE EVERY KIND OF FOOD KNOWN TO MAN KIND!!!!!!!

Frieza: Well it was so hard to find good help back then.

Cooler: (snickers) You were desperate…

Frieza: GRRRR!

Chibi Gohan: What are you talking about? I'm only four years old. (clings to Goku's leg) Who's Cell?

Cell: I am.

Chibi Gohan: AHHHHHHHHH!!!!! EVIL BUG MAN!!! DADDY, MAKE IT GO AWAY!!!!!

Cell: Yeesh.

Leon: Shoot? (tosses gun) I don't 'shoot' (grabs a butcher knife) I slice. (grins evily)

Sabor: Leon!

Leon: O.o Sorry! I didn't mean it!!!!

Sabor: Much better. R&R.


	25. I can't think of a good name

I don't own DBZ. I only own my made-up characters.

Ask the Guys

Leon: We only have one question. It reads:

_**Leon: LOL! ok...**_

_**Sabor: Did you (Cracks knuckles) Deliver the message...?**_

_**KMB 12: Lol! MWAHAHAHAHAHA! We is both smart! YAY!**_

_**Everyone: (Hears a mysterious ticking noise) What's that noise? Go look for the source of it everyone! (5 minutes later) Hey! I found the source of the ticking! It's a pipe bomb! Wait a minute! AH! (Throws it into Vegeta's hair) hehehe...**_

_**Vegeta: Sorry...**_

_**Goku: (Kisses a billion times) Love you! (Clings onto)**_

_**Gohan: (Picks up and runs away with him) I LOVE YOU! (Hugs and kisses until he realises he has no power over me) XD I'm never letting you go!**_

_**Cooler: (Kills) Stupid idiot!**_

_**Frieza: Yay! (Hugs) Um...if Leon, Sabor or KMB 12 revive cooler then...(Gives unlimited power) You can kill him as many times as you want...**_

_**Buu: (Kills) Meh...i was board...**_

_**Cell: (Gives unlimited power) You can kill everyone as well XD. Sorry but you can't kill Goku or Gohan since Goku is cute and Gohan is only 4 years old...but you can kill anyone else XD!**_

_**ByeBye everyone!**_

Sabor: Message?...Oh yeah! Yes I did.

KMB 12: YEYZEZEZEZEZ!!!! (jumps in a plane, flys to Hawaii and back) I met my favorite characters in Hawaii!!! (grins)

Vegeta: AHHHHHHHH! GET IT OFF!!!!!!!!!! (bomb explodes and Vegeta is a pile of ash with eyeballs) Aw (BEEP!)!!!!

Sabor: Heh. I blocked it out.

Goku: (blushes) Shhh! Chi-Chi could be here!

Chibi Gohan: DADDY!!!!!!

Sabor & Goku: Gohan!!!! (eyes water)

Cooler: EHHHH! (dies)

Sabor: (revives) Meh…

Cooler: Oh yeah! I forgot our bet. You owe me twenty dollars.

Frieza: (mumbles)

Cooler: Give me my cash!

Frieza: (gives money)

Frieza: HA! (attacks Cooler but suddenly is trapped in a glass prison)

Sabor: No killing except the reviewers are allowed.

Frieza: Aw man! No fair!

Sabor: I know. (hugs glass)

Cooler: Whew! (hugs Sabor) Thanks.

Sabor: Uh…(blushes) no problem.

Super Buu: (rolls eyes) Oh brother. (dies)

Sabor: (revives Buu) There.

Cell: SA-WEEET!!!! (gets put in a prison like Frieza) Nuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu!!!!!!!

Sabor: No killing. Only the reviewers are allowed too!

Leon: Heh…R&R.


	26. Poor boys

I don't own DBZ. I only own my made-up characters.

Ask the Guys

Leon: This next question reads:

_**Sabor: Hmm...(Breaks Cell and Frieza out of prison and gives them ultimate power) MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Ahem...hehehe...**_

_**Leon and KMB 12: (Does wierd victory dance) You know...i have no idea why i just did that...**_

_**Cooler: (Fumes) Die god-damn you! (Kills a billion times)**_

_**Frieza: (Gives a million bucks) go by yourself a treat XD!**_

_**Cell: (Gives a million bucks) You too, go buy youself a small treat Cough-Ultimate killing device-cough! XD!**_

_**Goku: (Kisses too many times) Seriously, why did you marry Chichi? She forced you to marry her! (Kills Chichi) There! (Kisses Goku again)**_

_**Gohan: (Gives Gohan a giant lolly-pop) Meh...sorry i scared you before...i get a little hyper when i talked to my favourite characters...(Hugs and kisses) XD! Byebye cutie!**_

_**Vegeta: (Sprays Cloraphorm on Vegeta but holds his nose so he opens his mouth and has to inhale it) MWAHAHAH! (Vegeta fall's unconsicous) Yay! (Hugs Vegeta's unconsicous head)**_

_**Everyone: Smile! (Forces everyone to smile)**_

_**Buu: (Kicks in the (BLOCKED) then pulls the long pink thing on his head) What is this pink thing anyway?**_

Cell & Frieza: Freedom! (sees Sabor glaring at them.)

Cell: Sadly, Sabor doesn't want us to use them. (Frieza nods) Heh…

Sabor: Sorry to ruin your fun but I had to block that one thing out so people who aren't allowed to read that can. And…I haven't been in the best of moods. (sweat drops and laughs nervously) I almost typed 'frops' Lol. What's a 'frop?'

Leon: Uh…(sweat drops)

KMB 12: Yey! Dance party! (does an odd jig) What's a 'jig' anyway?

Sabor: I have no idea.

Cooler: What have I ever done to you?! (dies)

Sabor: (revives and makes him immortal) There. But that doesn't mean that the reviewers can't torture you though.

Cooler: Aw man!

Frieza: Cool! (leaves)

Cell: I don't think that he'll be back any time soon…Cool! (leaves)

Sabor: Must be the same with him.

Goku: Well…I thought that 'marriage' was a food. (blushes) I also thought that it was training…POOR CHI-CHI!!!!!!!!!

Cell: Eh…Who needs her anyway?

Chibi Gohan: Yey! (eats lolly pop. Has a cute innocent face)

Vegeta: (gags and falls unconscious)

Super Buu: (falls to his hands and knees.) GAH!!!...(yells so loud that it echoes all over the world)

KMB 12: Buu! (Hugs Buu) You ok Buu?

Sabor: I'll answer for Buu I guess. That thing on his head is an antenna. So he can turn people into anything he wants. If any of you people can, please read my other stories. I would be really happy.

Leon: R&R.

Now: A important message from Sabor.

Sabor: I will be away for two days. I should be back on Sunday.


	27. MehI'm BACK! YEY! PARTY!

I don't own DBZ. I only own my made-up characters.

Ask the Guys

Leon: This other question reads:

_**Sabor: Ok, you should get this message, since your going away for two days, on sunday. Although to you your reading it now...hehehe...**_

_**Leon: Lol (Gives super-mega-hyperising-lolly-pop) My challenge is: Eat that then try not to go hyper!**_

_**KMB 12: Ye Dancing! (Turns on music) Hmm...lets switch it to something a little more fast. (Puts a disc in that reads: YYZ by Rush) That's more like it! (Starts dancing crazily)**_

_**Vegeta: Hahahaha! The prince of all saiyan's can't even avoid Cloraphorm! (Points and laughs) Hahahahaha! Some prince you are!**_

_**Goku: (Chichi is still dead) Yes! (Steals wedding ring off of Chichi's finger and puts it on) Now we're married! (Hugs and Kisses)**_

_**Gohan: I'm your step-mom now...YAY! (Hugs Gohan)**_

_**Cell and Frieza: What did you buy at the shop? (Hugs both) XD! Hug me back!**_

_**Cooler: Damn! Hmm...(Devilish smile) (Kicks in the (BLOCKED)) Woot! I brought Cooler to his knees! (Kicks his head) Hmm...(Sticks a pipe bomb up his (Ahem) you know where...) Fire in the hole! Duck everyone! (Gets on the floor andn waits for the explosion) BOM! That must'a hurt...**_

_**Super Buu: HAHahahahaHAHAHahaHaahAHHAHaahHaahHaAHAHAhahahAHaHa! I'm not crazy! (Runs into flag pole) God-dammnit!**_

Sabor: Um…Yes I guess…I just got back.

Leon: I don't get hyper. (eats)

Two Hours later

Leon: (is bouncing off the walls and the place is…I can't explain how horrible it looks) Where-who-what-when-how-why-can-you-make-me-cookies!!!!!!!!

KMB 12: And I thought I was the ridiculous one when hyper. YEY MUSIC! (does a jig) What's a jig?

Vegeta: (is still unconscious)

KMB 12: I think you killed him…no wait. He's asleep.

Goku: NUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Chibi Gohan: (mimics Goku for the fun of it) NUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!!!!!!!!!!!! (giggles)

Frieza & Cell: (are still at the store)

Sabor: What are they buying?!

At the 'Evil Store'

Frieza: I can't decide on what to buy. The atomic blaster or the nuclear bomb?

Back at the studio

Cooler: (explodes then reheals) I'M GONNA KILL YOU!!!!!!! (is held back by everyone)

Super Buu: O.o Uhh…Ok….O.O'

Leon: R&R.


	28. Welcome Ice

I don't own DBZ. I only own my made-up characters.

Ask the Guys

Leon: Well t----

KMB 12: Why do you say the same thing every chapter?

Leon: Well If you hate it so much, why don't YOU read it.

KMB 12: Alright then I will! And this new question reads:

_**Sabor: GREAT YAY! (Gives super-duper lollypop) YOU ROCK!**_

_**Leon: YOU ROCK AS WELL!**_

_**KMB 12: YOU ROCK THREE! (Does jig) Gettin jiggy with it!! (jumps around crazily)**_

_**Goku: Hello darling husband!! (Hugs and kisses on lips) YAY!**_

_**Gohan: Hello son of mine! (Hugs) here i got you something (Gives lollypop)**_

_**Vegeta: LMAO! (Strangles) hehehe sucker...damn you revived him again! (Blows up and blows ihm up again in the othetr world) Mwahahahahaha! Now you can't revive him!**_

_**Super Buu: (Starts crying and falls on the floor)...(He looks confused)...HAHAHAHAHAHA you should'a seen your face!**_

_**(Walks into another flagpole) God damn!**_

_**Frieza: Decided what to buy yet? If i were you, i'd go for the Atomic blaster XD**_

_**Cell: (Hugs) Did you buy something deadly and dangerous? XD There is a special sale on SSJ2-TeenGohan-tranqualiser guns XD!**_

Sabor: Cool. (eats it behind her back)

Leon: Thanks.

KMB 12: I still don't know what a jig is.

Goku: NUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (watery eyes)

Chibi Gohan: Cool! (eats) My other mom would NEVER let me have any candy.

Vegeta: (blows up and is now a pile of ash with eyes) I'm going to the medic. (leaves)

Super Buu: Yeah…You do that…Should I be worried?

Sabor: Oh yeah! I invited my big brother Ice to take Vegeta's place while he's gone. (reviewer runs into a flag pole) ICE!!!!

Ice: (Looks like final formed Frieza but is white and red instead of white and purple) But I didn't do anything that time!!!!!!

Sabor: Than who did?!

Ice: Some small version of Cell.

Sabor: BTW where is Cell?

At the 'Evil Store'

Cell: Hmmm SSJ2 killing spray? Tranquilizer guns? Nice.

Frieza: Atomic blaster? Ok!!!

Back at the studio

Sabor: I remember that now. What did the thing look like?

Ice: He was similar to Cell, small, Blue…

Sabor: A Cell Jr.?

Ice: Yes.

Leon: Well that's all the time we have left. R&R.


	29. Ice's first uhreview?

I don't own DBZ. I only own my made-up characters.

Ask the Guys

Leon: He's another question.

_**Leon: Lol, see you took my advice on separating the questions and replies :p**_

_**Vegeta: (pets head and gives Saiyan treat)**_

_**Gohan: (Places right next to vegeta and forces to say: I am the prince of all saiyans! And vegeta sucks (Beep)!)**_

_**Goku: (Throws out a random window)**_

_**Frieza: (Gives 3,0,0,0,0,0,0 zenni) Use that at the evil store. And share with cell, and buu or i'll get goku to go ss3 on your butt.**_

_**Cell, Buu: Enjoy the money :p**_

_**Cooler: (sticks a 36 foot pole up his rear end)**_

_**KMB: Ah. Didn't know if u were or not. (Turns into android)**_

_**Leon: Would ya plz review my story lol? I need someone to xD**_

Leon: Uhh…Yeah. I was getting quite confused by the other things we tried.

Vegeta: YES! (eats and falls unconscious)

Leon: Was that supposed to happen?

Sabor: (reads label) Yes.

Chibi Gohan: I a-am T- I CAN'T DO THIS!!! (crys)

Goku: There, there son. (holds Gohan) What?! O.o (is tossed out a window after he sets Gohan down) AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!

Cell & Buu: OK! (take Frieza and run to the store)

Ice: Erm…

Cooler: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (goes to medic)

KMB 12: I am android…(turns back into a shape shifter) YEY!

Leon: Maybe. How do I get to it?

Ice: Here is another question.

_**Goku: (Forces love potion down his throat that makes him love ME!) YAY! (Hugs and kisses)**_

_**Gohan: (Gives chuck loads of candy that doesn't rot your teeth or make you fat and can only be eaten by Gohan) **_

_**Buu: You can't have any of Gohan's candy!**_

_**Vegeta: (Kicks in the (BLOCKED) and spits on his hair) Meh!**_

_**Ice: Hello!**_

_**Sabor, KMB 12 and Leon: (Gives giant lolly-pop) Enjoy!**_

_**Cell: Go for the tranqualiser darts! They work wonders!**_

_**Frieza: Alright! (High-fives) Good choice in the Atomic blaster!**_

Goku: Nuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu!!!!!!!!!!

Gohan: YEY! (eats)

Super Buu: (eyes water)

Vegeta: (is still at the medics but a scream is heard from a distance)

Ice: O.o…Yes? Can I help you?

KMB 12 & Sabor: YEY! (eats)

Leon: Meh…It makes me fat. (secretly eats)

At the 'Evil Store'

Frieza: (smirks)

Back at the studio

Ice: Well…R&R.

Leon: HEY! THAT'S MY LINE!!!

Ice: Meh…R&R.


	30. Our first goal!

I don't own DBZ. I only own my made-up characters.

Ask the Guys

Ice: This next one is here.

_**meh, this just gets funnier**_

_**Goku: (gives basket of fish)**_

_**Gohan: what's your favourite food?**_

_**Buu: (gives super giant basket full of dark chocolate) enjoy**_

_**Vegeta: some reviewers sure are mean (gives giant mallet) hit the mean reviewers with this.**_

_**Ice: what do you do in your free time?**_

_**Sabor, KMB12: (gives super gigantic lollypop) enjoy it**_

_**Cell: (gives giant mallet) hit anyone you want to hit with it**_

_**Frieza: (gives super-giant mallet) hit anyone with it**_

_**Cooler: where were you?**_

Goku: YEY! (eats)

Chibi Gohan: Favorite food? Cookies. (Saddens) The way my old mom used to make.

Super Buu: YEY! (eats)

Vegeta: (grins evily) YES!!

Ice: Read.

Sabor & KMB 12: (eats)

Frieza: YEY!

Cooler: (comes back from medic) Huh?

Leon: R&R.


	31. Heh I don't know what to call this

I don't own DBZ. I only own my made-up characters.

Ask the Guys

Ice: Ok. Here we go. We have two more questions.

_**lol this is very funny.**_

_**Leon: You edited out some of the zeroes in my last review . it now read 3,0,0,0,0,0,0 instead of 3,0,0,0,0,0,0 . But oh well, you're too cool to stay mad at.**_

_**KMB 12: (puts in unbreakable fortress with Ice and Leon.) You three stay in there for a second.**_

_**Cell, Frieza, Buu: now... get out what you bought at the evil store... and... (Quickly ties Vegeta Gohan Goku and Cooler together on separate chairs) UNLEASH HELL ON THEM!**_

_**(Waits for carnage to end and removes leon KMB and Ice from fortress.)**_

_**Keep updating, this is funny :D**_

Leon: What zeros?

KMB 12: HEY!!!

Cell, Frieza & Buu: Cool!

Cooler: This isn't fair!!!

Ice: Sabor!

Sabor: (turns everything back to normal) Man I have a headace.

Cell: Wah! No fair!

Ice: Heh. Here's the other question…(mutters: I hope it's better)

_**Goku: (Potion still intact) I LoVe YoU GoKu! (Hugs and kisses)**_

_**Gohan: (Hugs) Your super-cute! (Ruffles hair) Your a great kid! (Gives candy) XD!**_

_**Buu: HaHa!**_

_**Leon, Sabor and KMB 12: (Does victory dance but runs into a flagpole) You all rock!**_

_**Ice: Yes, you can help ,me...STOP LEAVING FLAGPOLES EVERYWHERE! (Hits with a flagpole) See how you like it! LOL!**_

_**Cell: Here you can experiment on this SSJ2 Teen Gohan i found! (Gives tranquiliser darts) Take your best shot!**_

_**Frieza: (Does victory dance) WOOT! (Hugs) Im really starting to like you XD! (Gives a super-saiyan-tranquiliser dart set) They work wonders as well!**_

_**Vegeta: (pulls hair so hard that i rip it straight off his head) Ha! I'm stronger than you!**_

_**Everyone: (Hugs Goku) Hey, this is great! Awesome! **_

_**Sabor: (Gives a Neon sign that reads: Reviewers, come this way!) That attracts reviewers! XD!**_

_**BYEBYE! (Hugs Goku again)**_

Goku: NUUUUUUUU!!!! 

Chibi Gohan: YEY! (eats)

Super Buu: What is so 'ha-ha' funny? I don't have insurance!

Leon: Thanks?

KMB 12: YEY!

Sabor: Neat.

Ice: OUCH! (rubs head) But Krillen stole it from me days ago.

Frieza: COOL! (shoots Vegeta)

Vegeta: OOF! Ugh…(collapses)

Ice: O.o

Sabor: Um…Thanks?

Leon: R&R.


	32. Chapter 32

I don't own DBZ. I only own my made-up characters.

Ask the Guys

Leon: Now's another question.

_**Leon: Search for the Author: Gamer816 and find my profile, then read and review the first chapter :D**_

_**KMB 12: Get back in there (stuffs back in fortress)**_

_**Ice: you dare insult my questions!??!? (smacks with a rubber glove repeatedly)**_

_**(Ties the guys up again and unleashes buu frieza and cell on them) :P**_

_**Oh and the review thing keeps deleting my 0's after the first ones . it should be six, three zeroes, three zeroes, three zeroes, three zeroes, three zeroes, three zeroes.**_

Leon: Oh.

KMB 12: No! (breaks out again)

Ice: Huh? (is hit) OW! (kills them all then Sabor revives them in a glass prison.)

Leon: Well. R&R.


	33. Meh

I don't own DBZ. I only own my made-up characters.

Ask the Guys

Leon: Whew! I'm getting kind of tired. Well here's another question.

_**Sabor: You reviewed my fic and told me you weren't feeling well...its my fault isn't it, i shouldn't have given you the giant candy lolly-pop's...hehehe...(Gives medicine) XD**_

_**KMB 12, Leon and Ice: Lol a fortress...well...(Rubs hands together) Now for some fun...Mwahahahahahha! Lol, just joking, How cramp in the room is it? Since you got a lot of Z-fighters in there...well...(Enlarges room x10) There you go! XD**_

_**Goku: (The potion wears off) Your just a clone of the real Goku!! The real Goku isn't afraid of me! Actually he loves me XD! In my Q&A you dumped Chichi and i stole her wedding ring and now we're married. Mwahahahaha...well thats pretty much what happened here, i killed chichi and stole her ring...i still have it! (Kisses) Mwahahaha!**_

_**Gohan: Your so sweet! (Gives 1O cookies) Eat up! (Hugs)**_

_**Vegeta: Cough-Vegeta is a bad excuse for a saiyan-Cough!**_

_**Cell: XD YAY! lol Enjoying the tranquiliser darts? Well i got some new one's and they are free!! and they can knock out ANYONE! So go get your biggest enemy!**_

_**Cooler:...Hmm...are you scared of thunder? (Claps hands infront of his face) You blinked! You are scared of thunder!! I'm not, i don't blink when someone does it to me!**_

_**Frieza: Your bro is a wuss, he's scared of thunder Lol! (Hugs) (Gives a secret button that shocks Coolers butt when you press it) This will hurt him...a lot...Press Ze Button!**_

_**Buu: I forgot about you!! Hmm...to make it up to you...(Gives 2O trucks loads of candy!!) That should keep till tomorrow...XD**_

Sabor: Heh. Nah!

Leon: (room grows) Thanks.

Goku: GAH! I'M NO CLONE! (echoes)

Chibi Gohan: (eats) Yey!

Vegeta: WAIT UNTIL I GET MY HANDS ON YOU!

Cell: COOL!

Cooler: Huh? I'm not afraid of thunder. (mutters about superstitious people)

Frieza: Cool! I will soon but not now. I want to do it when he least expects it.

Super Buu: Cool! (eats it all in one second)

Ice: Here's another question.

_**Oh yea!! This time i got questions from my sister as well the first lot are from me:**_

_**Goku: Don't you like me...husband! (Hugs)**_

_**Gohan: XD YAY! (Gives cookies that are better than Chichi's cookies)**_

_**Cell: I have one of your Cell Jr. in my Q&A...are you worried..? Everyone seems to be hugging him and squashing him...**_

_**Frieza: Lol, see the way Vegeta bounced when he hit the floor, lol (Gives another super-saiyan-tranquiliser dart set) Ok (Whispers: Now get Goku because he's being annoying...) XD**_

_**Vegeta: Be afraid! BE VERY AFRAID! (gives him a hairstyle that is identical to Goku's) Now you are Kakkarot number two! Mwahahahahaha!! You also have the same I.Q points as him now!! (Lowers I.Q points down to 0.01) **_

_**Sabor, Leon, KMB and Ice: (Gives mega-dooper-super-wooper(I make these names up)lolly-pop) XD! If that won't make you ALL hyper then nothing will...(They all go hyper...) You all failed the challenege but WE ALL LOVE YOU ANYWAY! (Cheers for them all and gives them all trophies that say: The official trophy of greatness) XD!**_

_**My sister's question's:**_

_**Goku: (Styles hair so it looks like Vegeta) Now you act like Vegeta since he's acting like you XD!**_

_**Vegeta: Having fun 'Kakkarot'?**_

_**Buu: (Gives candy) Meh! I have another chocolate bar here but i will only give it to you if you say you wear girl's clothes XD!**_

_**Gohan: Wow, your smart even at four years old...(Hugs) WOOT for Gohan!**_

_**Cell: Can i have a free Cell Jr. to hug?**_

_**Frieza:...Free mass weapons of destruction over here! (Throws a pile of deadly weapons down next to him) Pick whatever you want! **_

_**(Clarestovold walks into another flag pole)**_

_**Ice: My sister walked into another flagpole...why do you leave them around?**_

Goku: NO!

Chibi Gohan: HURRAY! (eats)

Cell: O.o

Frieza: Ok! (shoots Goku)

Goku: OW! Gmnh….(falls to the floor)

Vegeta: Wha?! No! (turns into a Goku clone) I like bananas!!!!

Leon, KMB 12 & Leon: (are all hyper)

Sabor: I'm not hungry.

Goku: What?! NUUUU!!! (turns into Vegeta clone) Silence you insolent brat! (folds arms)

Vegeta: Peanuts!

Super Buu: NEVER!

Chibi Gohan: I'm smart? Yey! I'm smart! (hugs)

Cell: Uh…Go ahead.

Frieza: (is buried alive in weapons) I'm ok!

Ice: I don't have that machine! (shows his empty hands) See?!

Leon: R&R.


	34. Meh Heh

I don't own DBZ. I only own my made-up characters.

Ask the Guys

Leon: Here's a question for Vegeta.

Vegeta: What?!

_**Oh, hi. Long time listener, first time caller. This one is for Vegeta.**_

_**Vegeta, you were once a ruthless warlord who has since been forced to conform with the customs of a strange alien world. Keeping this in mind, if the moon were made of babyback spareribs, would you eat it?**_

_**I know I would.**_

Vegeta: Ok what was the thing about the…um…What?

Veheta: (comes in) I'm Vegeta's twin. Here's a question.

_**00 that was wierd**_

_**Leon: why is the story getting so wierd?**_

_**Goku: (gives giant basket of fish) enjoy**_

_**Gohan: what do you do in your spare time?**_

_**KMB 12: same as gohan**_

_**Buu: (gives mega-huge basket of dark chocolate) I like being nice to you**_

_**Ice: what do you read?**_

_**Cell: what food do you like?**_

_**Frieza: where did cooler go?**_

_**Sabor: what do you do when you get bored?**_

_**Vegeta: (gives giant mallet) hit anyone with it.**_

_**Everyone: (gives mega-giant basket of sweets) enjoy it**_

_**lol, i love being nice**_

Leon: Hello! It's supposed to be weird. Lol.

Goku: I like chocolate milk…Peanuts! (eats fish)

Chibi Gohan: I don't know. I used to study.

KMB 12: Umm…I would have to say, Bug my friends and family.

Leon: That's true. You do that a lot.

KMB 12: (grins)

Super Buu: Yey! (hugs)

Ice: O.o ok then. What do I read? Books. I read books. Fiction books.

Sabor: Ice, don't be so mean.

Ice: Ok, Ok! I don't know what kind of book I like. I just read what ever I can get my hands on…except bad books.

Cell: I don't eat…Except a bit. I would have to say…Spaghetti.

Sabor: I read other people's fanfiction that's about my favorite characters.

Veheta: O.o

Frieza: I don't know and don't care.

Cooler: (pops up) Ha ha! (shoots a ki blast and it hits the wall instead of Frieza)

Frieza: Ha Ha!

Sabor: What is so Ha Ha funny?! I don't have insurance!

Vegeta: What do I need to hit people with a pathetic mallet for? I'm a sayian.

All: (eat)

Leon: (with mouth full) R&R.


	35. Meh funny chappie

I don't own DBZ. I only own my made-up characters.

Ask the Guys

Ice: Tada! Here's another question.

_**Everyone: (Does victory dance) Am i scaring you??**_

_**Goku: (Turns him evil and puts in saiyan armour, he is now the real kakkarot)**_

_**Vegeta: Be careful what you wish for (Points at the now called kakkarot that is going to kill everyone) You might just get it! (Turns into the 'save the world' type Vegeta that isn't arrogant or anything like that and wants to work with his team the Z-fighters) Go get him!**_

_**Veheta: Your twin is on the side of good...**_

_**Gohan: Er...your dad's evil but you can beat him (Gives the power to beat his dad) See...XD**_

_**Frieza: Get ready with the button i gave you (Winks)**_

_**Cooler: Hey look a deadly-frieza killing weapon (I lied, this is a distraction so Frieza can push the shock button that i gave him a few chapters ago)**_

_**Frieza: NOW! (Hugs) Now laugh at Cooler! (Points and laughs at cooler)**_

_**Cell: YAY! (Takes a Cell Jr. and suffocates it with hugs) THANK YOU CELL! Err...(Gives spaghetti) Enjoy!**_

_**Buu: (Still see's he has a chocolate bar in his pocket)(What i say next is done as i say it...) Ok, do you want to make more candy? Then listen here...i have 50 chocolate bars here so if i give you 3 then you give me 2, i will give you 8 then you give me back 4 then i give you five then you give me back everything you have, and ta-da i've outsmarted you! XD (Runs away so he can't get the candy back) STUPID BUU!**_

_**Ice: Ok, how about this...(Injects with truth serum) Did you put the flagpoles infront of me!? **_

_**Leon and KMB: WOOT! you got the awards! but i took Ice's back because he was annoying me XD! Lol, the trophies are made of solid gold by the way XD!**_

_**Sabor: LallaalAALalALlallallALAallalalAa! (Gives anything Sabor wants) Just say what you want and you have it! It appears in your hand (Except when your speaking in sentences like if you say: The cow jumped over the moon, then you wouldn't get the cow and the moon in your hands and blah...blah...blah...)**_

_**Everyone: I'm going to thorpe park (A theme park in surry)with 29 other people but im gonna be by myself coz i don't klnow anyone else there...hehehe...Wait a second! You lot come with me! (Gives everyone a ticket to thorpe park) Now you have to come! YAY! Well, vegeta would probably run away when he see's the worm ride...**_

Leon: Yes. Very much.

All: (nod in agreement)

Goku: HMPH! (crosses arms)

Vegeta: WHAT?! (turns into 'Save the world' Vegeta)

Veheta: Uh-oh. Plot twist.

Vegeta: We have to save the world from the evil doer…Who will join me?! (Goku and him fight)

Veheta: (is leaning agents the wall the way Piccolo does) I noticed.

Chibi Gohan: But I'm only four. I can't fight with grown-ups.

Frieza: Ready…

Cooler: Huh? Fine. I'll play along. (looks around. Frieza pushes the butten and Cooler gets shocked in the butt) OUCH! What the (BEEP) was that for?!

Sabor: O.o

Frieza: (points and laughs at cooler)

Cooler: Why you little…! Come here! (they fight in a giant ball of dust)

Cell: Um…You're welcome. (eats)

Super Buu: (ocward silence) HEY! (attacks Reviewer and gets pulled back by Cell)

Cell: No no, That ain't nice.

Ice: (is injected) No…I didn't…Krillen did…

Krillen: Gulp!

Sabor: Hey! Get out of here! (kicks Krillen out)

KMB 12: Cool! I never saw solid gold before!

Leon: You never saw real gold at all.

KMB 12: True.

Sabor: Huh? That's a bunch of baloney…(baloney appears in her hand) O.o I hate baloney! (more baloney appears) No baloney! (more appears. The place is now filled with baloney) I give up…

Vegeta: Are you going to eat that? (points to baloney)

Sabor: No. Go ahead.

Veheta: Oh great! We'll be old by the time—(Vegeta eats it all in one second)…He…eats…it…all. O.o

All: Cool!

Vegeta: Worm…ride? Worm?! O.O

Leon: R&R.


	36. Oo

I don't own DBZ. I only own my made-up characters.

Ask the Guys

Leon: Here we have another one.

_**Vegeta: Yes Vegeta, many, many worms...(Puts him in a tank that no one can escape and no one can blow up, the tank is filled with different types of worms) Ha!**_

_**Veheta: Wow, your twin is a real wuss...Can you go super saiyan? Well...it doesn't matter since i can beat your butt anyway...Hey, lets fight! (We fight and i win in three seconds flat) I guess the wussiness runs in the family...**_

_**Goku and Kakkarot: (Free's Kakkarot inside Goku, now there are two identical people that have different personalities...) Now go fight someone...**_

_**Ice: Hmm...i guess your off the hook...(Turns to Krillin and beats him to a pulp then dustes self off) Now...where was i...**_

_**Cell: (Hugs the Cell jr. so hard that i kill it)...oops...can i have another one? Please?**_

_**Buu: Ha-Ha! Outsmarted by a 13 year old! you must be the dumbest person on the planet! Oh...excluding Goku..that is...**_

_**Gohan: (Hugs and runs around like an idiot) Aww...(Gives a DBZ colouring book and colour's) I figured you might get a little bored XD.**_

_**Cooler: Hehehe...sucker...(Pulls his tail clean off) Oh, did that hurt?...Wuss**_

_**Frieza: LOL i have your brothers tail!! (Gives Cooler's tail) Uh...i don't know what to do with it so you can use it as a Voodoo doll or something XD!**_

_**KMB: Lol (Gives 24-carrot gold necklace) XD You can have it, i got hundreds!**_

_**(My bro: How did you get that clare?)**_

_**Hehe...(Moves around uneasily)...nowhere important...**_

_**Sabor and Leon: Ok, i'll stop scaring everybody...(Looks around quickly and does the victory dance again, then notices everyone is looking at her) Er...hehe...don't mind me...**_

_**Well, bye peoples! UPDATE SOON! XD!**_

Vegeta: AHHHHH!!!!!!!!!

Veheta: (walks in with a strawberry donut in his hand. He looks at the balloon him) Did I miss something? I can go SSJ 1000. (powers up. He has extremely shiny, white/blue hair and has aqua green eyes)

Goku & Kakarot: Buh! Mommy? (they point at each other) Hey! Who are you?! Who am I?! Who are you?!

Ice: O.o Poor Krillen. If only he used that device for good instead of evil. (puts a hat that popped out of no where on his cheast and the 'Death' Song plays and ends)

Cell: O.o B-But that was my last Cell Jr.

Super Buu & Goku: HEY!

Chibi Gohan: (holds coloring book and colors on it with crayons. He hums a little tune) Coloring, coloring all day long…

Cooler: (is in so much pain, he collapses and is taken to the medic)

Leon: I bet that medic is getting very rich…

Frieza: (is holding the tail) O.o Disgusting! (throw tail away)

KMB 12: Uh…Thanks?

All: O.o

Leon: R&R.


	37. GAH!

I don't own DBZ. I only own my made-up characters.

Ask the Guys

Sabor: Lol

Ice: What?

Sabor: I dunno.

Ice: (falls down anime style)

_**...I have but one "question"...**_

_**Since when did Q&A's actually become "stories" per say? I mean, have fun and write whatever you like, I won't stop you, and I'm glad you're enjoying yourselves, but really...it doesn't seem like a story-writing site is the place for this type of thing.**_

_**Not trying to flame or anything...just a little confused. Care to enlighten me? -Da General**_

Sabor: Hmm…Good question, Da General. I may not be the best person to ask but the whole point of Q&A's is just like all the other stories. The point of this site is the enjoyment of writing and reading the story and know that there are people that like it and wish to read more. Most stories are made by people that want to know if their work was good or not.

Ice: …Wow…Sabor, (wipes a tear away) That was beautiful.

Sabor: (bows) Thank you. Now here is the other question.

_**Leon, sabor and KMB: Well, i have just been to thorpe park but i didn't get to go on any roller-coasters coz of this kid tht was scared of heights and i had to stay with him :( i was miserable...I went on tidel wave, Quantum, Rumba-rapids, Teacup ride and the rocky roller...hehehe...i got you souveniers. And my mum said i could go again this sunday! From 10:00AM to 5:00PM. YAY! (Gives thorpe park keyrings that have deadly lasers on them and can be shot in eyes to blind people) Cough-people like Goku and Vegeta-Cough...**_

_**Vegeta: Worm ride! Ha! Wow, when did you realise you were afraid of worms? (Puts worms in his hair)**_

_**Veheta: Super saiyan 1,0,0,0? LMAO! Thats nothing! I can go Ultra-saiyan. Thats a level far beyond that of super saiyan infinity! (Goes Ultra-saiyan and has bright red, spiky hair and dark blue eyes)**_

_**Goku and Kakkarot: (Hugs kakkarrot) Kakkarot is cooler than Goku even if they are the same person that are now seperated. (Forces potion down Kakkarot's throat that will make him love me) Yay! (Hugs and kisses kakkarot and kicks Goku in the 'BLOCKED')**_

_**Cell: Then make more Cell Jr.'s! You just have to shoot them out of your tail! Do it now or i'll hug and kiss you to death instead!**_

_**Frieza: My last review gave me an idea! (Gives Cooler voodoo doll) Whatever you do to that will happen to cooler. like if you stick a pin in its stomach then cooler will feel a pin in his stomach! XD!**_

_**Cooler: Be afraid, BE VERY AFRAID! But so its fair, (Gives Frieza voodoo doll) **_

_**VOODOO WAR!**_

_**Buu: Hahahahahahahahahahahahhahahahahaahhahahaha! (Eats all the candy infront of him) Your so stupid, yet again, excluding Goku.**_

_**Goku again: Well you are stupid i mean come on...whats 5x5?**_

_**Gohan: You will have to help your dad on this one since its still easy for you...(Hugs and gives lollypop)**_

_**Well, thats all for now...(See's a Cell Jr. and runs over, picks it up then runs away)**_

_**Cell again: Thank you!**_

Leon: Heh…Lol

Sabor: Cool. I don't blame that kid. I'm afraid of hights too.

KMB 12: I'd be misrible too. D

Leon: You would. You love hights.

KMB 12: Yey I do!

Vegeta: Yey! Wigglies! (kisses a worm)

Sabor: I forgot. Vegeta and Goku's personalities got changed.

Veheta: (shrugs) cool.

Kakarot: Heh…(hugs)

Goku: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Cell: GAH! (looks around and blushes fercly) But it's emmberissing!

Sabor: But you did it in the Cell saga.

Cell: But people couldn't see me good!

Kakarot: Cowered…

Cell: GR!

Frieza: Muwahahahahahaha! (tosses Voodoo in a pile of Cooler fans)

Cooler: (in the distance) AH! No! I only have one of those! OW! My tail! No! Stop! AAAAAHhhhhhhhhh………..

Sabor: (snatches Frieza Voodoo) Haha!

Frieza: Nuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu!!!!!!!!!!

Super Buu: (gives the cutest face that anyone has ever seen and eyes water) Candy…?

Sabor: AWWWWW! (hugs Buu)

Goku: Twenty-five (25).

All: (look at him in disbelief)

Goku: What? I had to do something besides train every once in a while. I just watched as Gohan studied. Sadly, I can only do certon (SP?) kinds of problems.

Sabor: That explains a lot. And I do mean A LOT.

Goku: HEY!

Chibi Gohan: Looks like there's no need. (eats)

Cell: But I didn't even make anymore Cell Jr.'s. O.o…HEY! THAT'S A SON THAT I LIKE! GIVE HIM BACK! (chases reviewer)

Leon: R&R.


	38. Funny! XD

I don't own DBZ. I only own my made-up characters.

Ask the Guys

Sabor: Boy, am I tired…And hungry. It's 6:53 A.M.

_**Leon: this story is awesome so keep it up**_

_**Sabor: since when did Vegeta have a twin?**_

_**KMB: (gives super-giant lollypop) enjoy, lol**_

_**Vegeta: why do people say you are scared of worms? is that really true?**_

_**Veheta: what the heck is super saiyan 10**_

_**Goku and Kakarot: since when did you two become separate identities?**_

_**Cell: (gives spaghetti) meh, i was bored**_

_**Frieza: (gives super cooler voodoo doll) lol, torture the doll as much as you like.**_

_**Cooler: (gives super frieza voodoo doll) meh, just so its fair lol**_

_**Buu: (gives super giant basket of dark chocolate) enjoy it.**_

_**Gohan: what is 12345 times itself?**_

_**Ice: what are you doing right now?**_

_**Sabor again: why do you hate baloney?**_

Leon: Thanks but why are you telling me? I didn't make this. Sabor did.

Sabor: I messed up on Vegeta's name so I made him a twin.

KMB 12: Heh…(eats)

Vegeta: I like horseys!

Vegeta: I dunno.

Kakarot: Ask Clare. She split us up into two different people.

Goku: Uh…What he said.

Cell: (eats)

Frieza: I'm too tired to have fun. (falls asleep on a bed that popped out nowhere)

Cooler: Same. (falls asleep beside Frieza)

Super Buu: YEY! (eats)

Chibi Gohan: Huh? But that's too advanced. I'm not there yet.

Ice: (is in a bed) Huh? (rubs sleep out of his eyes) Sleepin'. (goes back to sleep)

Sabor: I hate the taste.

The next day in R/L

Ice: Here is another one.

_**Vegeta: Well, since your personality changed, (Takes all worms away and kills them) Ha!**_

_**Goku: (Kicks in the 'BLOCKED')**_

_**Kakkarot: (Hugs and kisses) I love you! (Wraps her tail around his wrist)**_

_**Cell: My Cell Jr.! (Hugs Cell Jr. and trips up Cell as he's running toward me)**_

_**Cooler: (Heals Cooler and takes him out of the Medic and back into the Q&A) When did you realise you hated your brother?**_

_**Frieza: If you and Cell fused, what would you call yourself? I was thinking along the lines of Ceieza or friezel. Lol**_

_**Super Buu: Must'nt give into the puppy dog eyes!- Oh but he's so cute! - NO! Can't give in! - But i can't say no to that face! - Can't say yes! - Ah, bugger that! (Gives all the candy he can eat)**_

_**Gohan: Wow, i didn't know your dad could do that math...What exactly is an Authorpediest (SP?) ? (Hugs and ruffles hair)**_

_**Sabor: Yea, im scared of monsters even thought they don't exist...hehehe...Well...there is Cooler...**_

_**Cooler again: No offense...**_

_**Leon: Lol XD (Gives a lollypop)**_

_**KMB: You can come to thorpe park wid me! (Drags her to thorpe park)**_

_**Kakkarot again: (Hugs and kisses)**_

_**BYEBYE!**_

Vegeta: NUUUUUU! Meh precious worms!

Goku: (watery eyes) Why do you hate me so?!

Kakarot: Should I be worried?

Ice: Hey! That's my line!

Cell: Hey! (hits ground hard) …Ouch.

Cell Jr.: Dad! Get her away from meeeeeeeeeeeeee!

Cooler: All my life. (sees himself healed and looks over himself) Hey thanks!

Frieza: Er…I never thought of that before. (thinks)

Super Buu: (eats candy) Yey!

Sabor: (sigh) No one can resist that face.

Super Buu: I know. That's why I use it. (hugs Sabor)

Cooler: (growls and yanks Sabor away)

Sabor: .

Chibi Gohan: AN orthopedic is a foot doctor.

Sabor: Heh…

Cooler: (pouts) Offence taken!

Leon: (takes but puts it away) I'm not very hungry right now.

KMB 12: Weeeeeeeeeeeeee! (gets dragged away)

Ice: (goes to the door) Hey! We need her ya' know!

Kakarot: O.o

Leon: R&R.


	39. Funneh!

I don't own DBZ. I only own my made-up characters.

Ask the Guys

Leon: Here ya' go.

_**Kakkarot: (Forces really powerful love potion down his throat that will last for 2 more chapter's) LOVE YOU SO MUCH! (Hugs and kisses)**_

_**Goku: I hate you because you said you hate me DUH! (Kicks in the (Ahem) multiple times)**_

_**KMB: (We walk back in) That was a great time at thorpe park! Yey! I went on stealth 15 times! Yay! Did you know that it goes from 0mph to 85mph on 2.3 seconds?**_

_**Leon: LOL! Great! (Gives saiyan shocker that effects everyone except Kakkarot) XD GET GOKU! YA!**_

_**Sabor: XD Woot for you! (Forces everyone else to bow down to Leon, Sabor and KMB...but not ice cause he's wierd)**_

_**Ice: Ha! LOL! (Shaves his head) Meh...sorry...i was bored...**_

_**Gohan: O.O...Stop being more smartical then me! (Crosses arms)**_

_**Cell: I still have the Cell Jr.! YAY! (Hugs the Cell Jr) and i don't want to give him back because if you took him then i'd cry, and i warn you, i cry LOUDLY!**_

_**Cooler: Hehehe...i was only joking about the monster thing...(Gives crown) King Cooler! (Bows)**_

_**Vegeta: Pathetic wimp! (Pushes onto the ground and then sits on him so he can't get back up) Ha!**_

_**Frieza: (Gives a crown as well) King Frieza! (Bows down) Everyone bow to lord Frieza!**_

_**Cell again: (Takes another Cell Jr.) Wow, two! (Hugs them both) XD Thank you Cell! (Runs away)**_

_**Kakkarot: (Runs back and hugs and kisses) Love you! Please protect me from Cell! (Hides behind and clings to his leg)**_

_**Byebye Kakkarot!...(Sigh)...and everyone else!**_

Kakarot: (acts like a zombie and walks around aimlessly)

Goku: But I didn't say anything like that! I just said that I don't like you. It's not as bad a hate. (sceams a lot in pain) My fans! Help me!

KMB 12: No. Cool!

Leon: Um…(looks at shocker) No thanks. (sees a mob of Goku fans glaring at him) I'd like to keep my skin. And my health.

Sabor: (sweat drops) Thanks?

Ice: I am not weird! (reviewer trys to shave him) HA! I'm already bald! I look like Frieza but the orb on my head is red and not purple! (laughs hysterically)

Chibi Gohan: (scratches the back of his head and looks at his feet shyly) Sorry…I can't help it…

Cell: (pouts)

Cell Jr.: Help me daddy!

Cooler: NUUUUUU! I don't want to be a king. I want to be a ruler! Not a measuring ruler so don't even think about it!

Ice: (is holding a thing that turns people into anything he wants. He throws it away sadly) Rats…

Vegeta: No! Meh worms! They needs me!

Frieza: Heh. (smirks)

Cell: But I'm not doing anything!

Kakarot:……

Sabor: I'm sad.

Ice: Why?

Sabor: No one has been reviewing my other stories.

Leon: I'm sure they will sometime.

Ice: Yeah…In the next dimension. Ha. (Leon pulls his tail) OW! What?

Leon: Well. R&R.


	40. This is long

I don't own DBZ. I only own my made-up characters.

Ask the Guys

Sabor: WOAH!

Ice: What?

Sabor: We are flooding with reviews.

KMB 12: Perfect…

Sabor: What's wrong KMB 12?

KMB 12: Cell broke up with me! (cries)

Leon: You and Cell were going out?!

Ice: Well it was pretty obvious.

Sabor: Ok we're getting off topic. Now here is a question.

_**(gives everyone lollypops) i dont have any questions at the moment so accept the lollypops as apology gifts, ok?**_

All: Ok.

Leon: Here's another one.

_**I gotta go soon so i'll just leave this...**_

_**(Puts KMB Leon and Ice behind impenetrable shield then hands out a present box to everyone but those three) Enjoy. (Walks a safe distance away and pushes detonator button)**_

All except Leon, KMB 12, Sabor, and Ice: (blow up)

Sabor: Ha! I gave mine to Goku. (revives everyone) now here's another one.

_**Ice: No hair eh? (Smirks) Have it your way! (Shaves skin) Ha!**_

_**Sabor: Your the coolest! (Gives a medal that says 'The coolest' on it)**_

_**Leon: Hmm...ok...here! (Makes it so the Goku fans can't hurt you) Now! (Gives Goku-shocker and makes leon shock him) Mwahahahahahahahaha! XD!**_

_**KMB: LOL! Ye, stealth is really really really really really fast...**_

_**Kakkarot: WTF? Your supposed to be loving me! (Looks at potion bottle and the 'love' label peels off and there is a different label on it that says 'mindless zombie' potion)...oh...Hmm...(Takes out a bottle that i know is love potion and forces down Kakkarot's throat) Now you have to love me! (Hugs and kisses)**_

_**Goku: I said "Don't you like me!?" and you said "NO!" (Tears in eyes) WAH! **_

_**Cell: Then where are these Cell Jr's. coming from!? (Looks around) When i say that i expect someone to come out and say 'i did it'! (Nothing happens) Gr! (Suddenly a million Cell Jr's. flood the room)**_

_**Everyone:...YAY! (Hugs every Cell Jr. in site)**_

_**Veheta: Do you look exactly like your twin?**_

_**Vegeta: (Puts worms on him)...(Turns him back to normal) HHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!**_

_**Super Buu: Yea well...you better not use that face on me again!**_

_**Cooler: (Stares at Cooler with a blank expression)...(Complete silence)...BOO! Hahaha! Scared you didn't i!**_

_**Frieza: Do me a favour and go kill Cooler for me (Gives him power over the author(s) and so he can kill Cooler and get away with it) XD! Have fun killing Cooler!**_

_**Cooler again: You might wanna...sorta...err...RUN LIKE HELL!**_

_**(Takes one-hundred more Cell Jr's. and hug them)**_

_**Cell again: How old are the Cell Jr's.? Because they look about 9 or 10...even if they were just born...how does that work then?**_

_**Kakkarot again: (Hugs and kisses)**_

_**Goku again: (He randomly grows his tail back and i pull it leaving him in agony) Hahahahahaha! I'm not letting go until you say your sorry and you really do love me! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!**_

Ice: AHHHHHH!!!!!!!

Sabor: (gives is skin back) I know that my brother can be a jerk but you don't have to be so mean.

Ice: (is wearing a hardhat) I'll say.

Sabor: Oh. (holds medal) Thankies!

Leon: (shocks Goku)

Goku: OUCH! What was that for?

Leon: Someone forced me! I have control now.

Goku: That's ok then.

Leon: (shocks Goku)

Goku: OUCH! I thought you said that you have control!

Leon: I do. I just always wanted to do that.

Goku: (jaw drops)

KMB 12: I know.

Kakarot: (hugs really tight)

Goku: I'm sorry if you took it in that way.

Cell: I think it is my eldest Cell Jr.

A Cell Jr. comes in. He looks exactly like Cell only he's blue.

Cell Jr.: Sorry. I've been sneezing and Cell Jr.'s keep coming out of my mouth. ACHOO! (a Cell Jr. falls out of his mouth)

Cell Jr. 2: Hey! Watch it! (walks away)

Cell Jr.: Well I'm gone. (goes into his room)

Veheta: Umm…Well…Not 'Exactly' like him. My hair is more like teen Gohan's and I have freckles. Other than that, we look alike.

Vegeta: What happened? (rubs his head and feels worms. He grabs some and looks at them) What are worms doing on my head?! (jumps in a tree and spits on the ground) And why do I feel like I kissed worm?!

Super Buu: Why?

Cooler: No…YOU scare me.

Frieza: (gets power) HA!

Sabor: Well I'm no ordinary authoress. I am super! (takes away powers.)

Frieza: HEY!

Sabor: You can have them back after the fic.

Frieza: Ok. Atleast I can get them back.

Cooler: I'm still tired. (falls asleep on a bed that randomly appeared.)

Cell: They Cell Jr.'s are five actually. I had to strike off a few years so they could fight.

Goku: In case you didn't know…I got used to that when I was a kid.

Leon: Wow this was long. R&R.


	41. Meh I'm bored

I don't own DBZ. I only own my made-up characters.

Ask the Guys

There is a box, over flowing with questions.

Leon: Here's a question.

_**Hey everyone!**_

_**Goku: Hm...(Makes it so it does hurt when he gets his tail pulled) Now! (He grows his tail back and i pull it, now leaving him in agony) Now admit it! Your sorry and you really do love me! (Incase he doesn't admit it, then i pull even harder until he does admit it)**_

_**Cell: Oh, ok, since when do Cell Jr's. come out of his mouth then? (Hugs) Sorry i havem't hugged you in a while...**_

_**Frieza: Damn! Hmm...(Gives a giant mallet) Watch this...**_

_**Sabor, KMB, Leon and Ice: (Hypnotises) You do not mind it if Frieza hits Cooler with a giant mallet!**_

_**Frieza: Now get Cooler!**_

_**Cooler: Ok...Ahem...NOW RUN!**_

_**Kakkarot: (Hugs and kisses forever) Yay! I love you! Hold me! (Jumps in his**_

_**arms)**_

_**Vegeta: Because you DID kiss a worm! (Shows him a tape of when he kissed the**_

_**worm) See! (Throws another bucket of worms on his head)**_

_**Veheta: COOL! (Hugs)...wait a second...how do you know teen gohan!?**_

_**Super Buu: Cause if you use that face then i have to give you candy so don't use it...DAMN MYSELF! I just told buu my weakness!! (Hits self over the head with a random flagpole)**_

_**Ice: Sometimes these flagpoles come in handy...(Knocks herself unconscious)**_

Goku: OUCH! I'm sorry but I don't like you in the way you want me toooooo!!!! (tail rips off) AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!

Cell: He got sick and somehow, he's malfunctioning.

Frieza: Cool.

KMB 12: …No…

Leon: …No…

Ice: …No…

Sabor: (is wearing anti-anything-she-wants glasses) These are kinda stuck on my head…Maybe…

Cooler: What?! (gets hit with the mallet) Ouch…

Kakarot: (catches. Thinks: I can't wait until this potion wears off. I have no free will of my own body!)

Vegeta: WHAT?! (frantically wipes his mouth.) Worms?! AHHH!

Veheta: (sarcastically) I'm a time traveler. What do you think?! I was there at that time!

Super Buu: Is that so eh? (does that face again only cuter)

Sabor: AWW!!! (hugs)

Ice: Uhh…Should I be scared?

Leon: R&R.


	42. meh heh heh

I don't own DBZ. I only own my made-up characters.

Ask the Guys

Ice: (sigh) What a slow day I'm having.

Sabor: Cheer up! Atleast it can't get any worse. (The review box blows up and the reviews flood the place.)

Ice: (pops his head out) You were saying…

Sabor: Eh. Atleast it----(Ice covers her mouth)

Ice: Don't you say that sentence again.

_**Veheta: You were at the Cell games huh? Thats wierd, i didn't see you...Oh wait! You were cowering behind a rock, thats very like your twin...**_

_**Vegeta: Wuss...(Grabs hair and drags him into a tank of worms)**_

_**Goku: ...Good enough! (Hugs)**_

_**Kakkarot: I command you too hug me! (Hugs him) Yay!**_

_**Sabor: ...O.O...lol! (Gives sweets)**_

_**Cell: O.o'' Are the Cell Jr's. Retarded if they come out his mouth?**_

_**Frieza: XD lol (Gives a hypnotising watch that can hypnotise anyone) Go hypnotise everyone! XD!**_

_**KMB and Leon: WOT! (Gives giant lollypop's filled with extra sugar) Go Hyper!**_

_**Ice: You don't get any sweets! XD! Well...maybe one...(gives lollypop)**_

_**Cooler: (Kicks his backside) Serves you right!**_

_**Super Buu: NO! Musn't...give...in! GAH! (Gives a billion truck loads of**_

_**candy) Stop using the cute face! (Hugs)**_

Veheta: No, no, no. It was the Buu saga's teen Gohan. And why do you hate me? I never did anything to you.

Vegeta: GRR! (gets dragged) NUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!!!!!!!

Goku: (sighs in relief) Glad that's over. (hugs)

Kakarot: (growls)

Goku: Meep! (lets go)

Kakarot: (grins) That's better. (hugs)

Sabor: Thanks. What's so 'O.O'?

Cell: No. Why?

Frieza: Ok! (accidentally hypnotizes himself)

KMB 12: YEY! SUGAR! (bounces off the walls)

Leon: No thanks. I've gotten fat. I gained one pound!

Sabor: Leon? You're not supposed to act like that.

Leon: I know. I just wanted to see why Goku likes it so much.

Ice: Now we're talken! (eats)

Cooler: OW! What'd I do?!

Super Buu: (smirks and eats candy) I thought that might work.

Leon: R&R.


	43. I don't know what to call this chap

I don't own DBZ. I only own my made-up characters.

Ask the Guys.

Leon: Ok. Here we go with another question.

_**Veheta: Oh so you were cowering behind a rock in the buu saga? Ok, and i never said i hated you...i was just saying if you cowered behind a rock then you would be very much like Vegeta...(Smirks at Vegeta)**_

_**Vegeta: Yea Veheta is like...a billion times cooler than you...hmm...now how should i torture you...? How about...(Gives him a plate of spahgetti and waits until he's eaten it) THEY WERE WORMS! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!**_

_**Kakkarot: Aww!! (Hugs and kisses forever more!) Oh i cooked you a great dinner! (Gives him a 10 course dinner) Be happy! YAY!**_

_**Goku: Your not as cool as Kakkarot but your both equal in cuteness since you look exactly the same...(Gives 5 course dinner) XD!**_

_**Sabor: Uh...i don't know...i usually do this: O.O all the time...O.O...see...**_

_**Cell: Cause the retard baby wouldn't of 'grown' properly...if it came out the**_

_**wrong...ahem...end...(Hugs)**_

_**Frieza: WTF? How can you hypnotise yourself? (Snaps fingers so he is no longer hypnotised) Now, (Gives him lessons on how to hypnotise people) Now go hypnotise someone!**_

_**KMB: XD! You and me are so alike! We both love sugar and we both bounce off the walls! YAY! (Gives a candy bar called : Xno way out Candy bar. MORE HYPERNESS! (Starts bouncing off the walls)**_

_**Leon: (Gives candy that has all the sugary sweetness but can't make you gain**_

_**weight) Now eat as many as you want!**_

_**Cooler: You didn't do anything wrong...i just wanted to kick you butt! (Kicks backside again)**_

_**Ice: (Gives mass weapons of destruction) Uhh...wait...thats too risky...(Takes the weapons of mass destruction away and gives him a water gun) Thats better!**_

_**Super Buu: GR! Give me back my candy that you took! (Does a cuter face than**_

_**Buu's) Please!**_

_**Well...thats all for now...(Hugs and kisses Kakkarot)**_

Veheta: (smacks forehead) I give up on trying to tell you anything. I'm not like Vegeta. (glares at Vegeta)

Vegeta: He what?! (glares at Veheta) I don't eat spaghetti.

Kakarot: (grins and eats)

Goku: YEY! (eats)

Sabor: XD

Cell: Well we aren't exactly human.

Ice: Well you're part human actually, Cell.

Cell: Whatever!

Frieza: Ok…I guess…(goes to hypnotizes a Cell Jr.)

Cell Jr.: What…(is hypnotized)

KMB 12: HYPERNESS!!!! (eats and bounces off the walls)

Leon: OK I WILL! (grins and eats) Why did I ever go on a diet?! I'm sorry my beloved treats! (hugs some of the candy)

KMB 12: Aw great! This is what happens when Leon gets hyper…He acts like Goku when he's hyper! And I got him on a diet not to long ago.

Cooler: Ouch! Will you stop that?!

Ice: But…But…But…But…But…!

Super Buu: (chuckles) That won't work on me. The only way it would work is if KMB 12 or Sabor did it. (chuckles then quickly covers his mouth) Oh no…I blew my secret.

Ice: Meh…Here's another one.

_**lol, how funny!**_

_**(gives everyone giant baskets filled with dark chocolate) lol, still havent thought of questions yet, but when i do, ill put it in my next review.**_

All: (eat)

Leon: Here's another question.

_**HI GUYS, SORRY I'VE BEEN GONE SO LONG/**_

_**Leon: Anyway I meant could Pan come in because I have a big crush on her and want to get to kn-mph/Me/ Heh heh heh heh sisters what can you do/Sis/ I was only telling the truth. /Me/ Ain't she sweet? 'laughs nervously while blushing'**_

_**Everyone: You didn't beleive her, did you?**_

_**Buu: Could blow my sis up for me, and make it painful.**_

Leon: Huh? I'm mixed up. Who has a what? (scratches the back of his head) If you want new people then you have to ask Sabor not me.

Vegeta: No.

Sabor: I'm confused.

Veheta: Who was talking first?

Ice: Not really. I have no clue on this one guys.

Goku: Chedems cheese!

Chibi Gohan: That's 'Cheddar' dad.

Cell: Now what?

Super Buu: Well that depends on if I can understand your review. Which most of us can't seem to get.

Leon: R&R.


	44. Meh hee hee!

I don't own DBZ. I only own my made-up characters.

Ask the Guys

Leon: Meh. Here's another question.

_**Ok, to clear up my last review, my sister was typing in my place at the start, I then came in and stopped her and well... you know the rest, but SHE was the the one who said I had a crush on Pan-WHICH I DON'T !-but she's right about 1 thing, I was gonna ask for Pan to join. But other then that, rest in history, sorry for the confution.**_

Ice: Lol.

All: Heh…

_**Sabor and KMB: Do the cute face on Buu and we can share the candy! XD! **_

_**Leon: Lol! i hug candy sometimes...(Hugs candy) YAY!**_

_**Ice: But what? A water gun suits you...(Takes water gun and shoots ice with**_

_**water) Hehehehehe!**_

_**Veheta: Ok, so your not like Vegeta the wuss...(Gives a 3 course dinner)...ok...**_

_**Kakkarot: (Clings) Yey! Did you enjoy the meal? (Gives another dinner)**_

_**Goku: (Smile) (Gives another dinner) What would you do if i died?**_

_**Cooler: (Kicks backside again) FRIEZA DID IT! (Points at Frieza) I have proof! (Shows a tape of Frieza kicking coolers backside) SE!**_

_**Frieza: Don't hurt me!**_

_**Cell: So they aren't retard babies? Wait, im confused...according to mr.garrison off south park, we are all retard babies...Am i confusing you Cell? (Smirks)**_

_**Vegeta: Uhh...i got a riddle for you, and if you get it right, i won't throw you in a tank full of worms! Here it is: What cheese is made backwards? (Thats easy XD!!)**_

_**Gohan: (Picks up and hugs then runs around like an idiot then runs into a flag pole, then beats up Krillin for putting it there then mutters something about Wtf a monk is, then eats a lollypop then goes hyper and faints) **_

_**(Wakes up) I'm ok!**_

_**Super Buu: I got your candy! XD!**_

Sabor: But I'm horrible at the cute face.

KMB 12: Me too.

Ice: (is dripping wet) Should I even ask?

Veheta: Cool. (eats)

Kakarot: WHOO HOO! (eats)

Goku: Uhhh…(quickly stuffs food in his mouth.) I can't talk with my mouth full.

Frieza: What?!

Cooler: I'm not buying it. My bro doesn't do that.

Cell: No. If we were then nothing like computers and junk exist.

Vegeta: Ummm….I'm not an expert on cheese!

Gohan: (sweat drops)

Super Buu: But I ate all of the candy…So what do you have?

Leon: R&R.


	45. odd chapter

I don't own DBZ. I only own my made-up characters.

Ask the Guys

Leon: meh. Here's a question

_**Buu: (Steals all candy and eats then punches him in the face) Idiot!**_

_**Veheta: XD!**_

_**Goku: You just talked...So if i died then you'd just stand there and laugh?**_

_**(Sniffs) Your mean! (Starts crying)**_

_**Kakkarot: Kill Goku! He hurt my feelings! (Hugs and kisses)**_

_**Vegeta: Wrong! (Throws in a tank of worms) Mwahahahahahahaha!**_

_**Cell: So retard babies don't exist and yet you are a Cell, literally...so that means retard babies must be DNA of you but you have some DNA of everybody because Gero said so and that means that you are related to retard babies since we are them and that means that your a retard baby as well...Now am i confusing you? (Smirks)**_

_**Gohan: Uhh...(Gives a lollypop filled with hyper-sugar) Heres the challenge, don't go hyper then i won't hug you to death in my next review...**_

_**Cooler: But he hates you! Of course he would! And you hate him, it's the in show you idiot! You say it's all your brothers fault and that he should clear up his own mess then when Goku/Kakkarot kills him your all like, well my brother deserved to die...**_

_**Frieza: You kicked Cooler in the backside! (Kicks Frieza in the backside) Cooler did it! (Shows him a tape of Cooler kicking Frieza's backside) SEE!**_

_**Cooler: (Sticks tounge out at Cooler)**_

_**Ice: Wait...(Takes water gun away and gives him a tiny little squirt gun) There, thats better, now we know that--No, wait...(Takes tiny squirt gun away and gives him a yoyo) There XD!**_

_**Sabor, Leon and KMB: What is your hair and eye colour? (Completely random question i know but i just wanna know...)**_

_**BYEBYE EVERYONE! (Hugs and kisses Kakkarot and gives him another meal) XD!**_

_**(Hits Goku over the head for being so mean) Hey i just realised when i sent Goku the question a minute ago, i said "Talked" which isn't a word...OH NO! GOKU'S EMPTY-MINDESS IS RUBBING OFF ON ME! (Goku: No offense) MUST GO SEE A DOCTOR!**_

_**(Doctor who walks in) **_

_**(Doctor: Hello!)**_

_**(Me: NOT YOU! (Kills the Doctor then runs away)**_

_**(Doctor: (Regenerates then runs after her) Im not stupid!)**_

_**(Everyone:...wtf?)**_

_**(Me: O.O hehehe...nevermind...)**_

Super Buu: But I ate all of the candy!

Veheta: Huh?

Goku: Actually…I'd die first. (dies)

Sabor: (sighs and revives Goku)

Goku: I live!!!

Kakarot: If I kill him then I have to kill myself.

Vegeta: GAH! (runs around in circles)

Cell: (blinks)…Yes…very much.

Chibi Gohan: (eats) I'll try.

Cooler: Frieza knows better.

Frieza: We may hate each other…But if we had a chance, we'd kill each other.

Ice: Yey! I loves meh yo-yos! (does cool yo-yo tricks)

Sabor: My hair is brown and my eyes are emerald green.

Leon: Brown hair and brown eyes.

KMB 12: Same as Leon's answer.

Leon: R&R

A note from Sabor.

Sabor: I won't be able to update for a while 'cuz I'll be gone for two days.


	46. Sabor is hyper

I don't own DBZ. I only own my made-up characters.

Ask the Guys

Sabor: Muwahahahahahahahahaha! I return yet again! Now you all shall bow down to my awesomely awesome awesomeness! Beware! For I shall eat all your ramen and take over the cheese factory!

Leon: Someone gave her gummy bears didn't they?

Sabor: Silence non-believer!

Ice: I take that as a yes.

Sabor: Weeeeee! (Bounces off the walls)

Leon: Well. Here's a question.

Sabor: (rolls around on the floor) I loved you. I loveded you! (hugs Leon)

Leon: I can't believe that you're related to me. Wait…You're not! I'm a human! O.o

Ice: Don't worry, Leon. It's the sugar talking.

Leon: Good to know.

_**Everyone:I don't know why but i feel very...sad...for some reason, like everyones just walked off and left me to die and rot...(Sniffs) I need a hug! (Sits down and wimpers to self)**_

_**Goku and Kakkarot: Give me a hug! **_

_**Vegeta:...I'm too sad to torture so...(Gives a giant lollypop)**_

_**Veheta:...Uhh...your more nicer than Vegeta so...(Gives two giant lollypops)**_

_**Frieza and Cooler:...(Knock them out) Ok, i feel a little better now because those two were driving me insane...**_

_**Cell: Nevermind, you'll never understand the retard babies...but i got a new topic! Retard adults!**_

_**Chibi Gohan: Can i have a hug anyway? (Hugs)**_

_**Ice: You like yoyo's huh? (Takes yoyo away and gives him a toenail clipper) Try have fun with that...**_

_**Sabor: Sorry im in such a bad mood...god, i sound like someone's just died...meh, maybe some Doctor who will cheer me up a bit...The Doctor who played by David Tennant is the best!**_

_**Leon and KMB: I have brown hair and brown eye's aswell! YAY! WE ARE SO ALIKE! (Gives both of them some Crem'e-soda) By the way, that tastes like vanilla! XD! YA!**_

_**Hm...(Gives Kakkarot and Goku a hug)**_

_**(My sister says: Uhh...if your wondering about her sudden change in mood, it's because i drugged her with a billion care-free pills, but they have a side effect of extreme depression...)**_

_**(Clare hugs them both tighter then starts crying really loudly)**_

_**Goku and Kakkarot: (Hugs tighter then walks away cluelessly) (See's a bird) I love birds...why do i suddenly want to...BLAST THEM ALL TO 'BLOCKED')**_

_**My sister says: Ep! (Knocks her out then drags her away) We'll be back later!**_

Kakarot: (hugs) There.

Goku: Only if it makes you happy. (hugs)

Vegeta: (smirks) Finally. (eats)

Veheta: (eyes sparkle) YEY! (eats in one bite)

Frieza&Cooler:

Cell: Must we always go through this.

Sabor: Bunnies! Face the awesome powers of teh most feared creature on this planet! Teh bunnies! I like bunnies!

Ice: How hyper is she?! O.o

Chibi Gohan: (hugs)

Ice: (eyes water but then they sparkle) Yey! Now I can cut my long toe nails!

Sabor: I like cereal! (bounces off the walls)

Goku: Me too! (floats around in the air and performs ballerina acts)

Leon: (sniffs) Never had this before.

KMB 12: Same here.

All: O.o

Leon: Well. R&R


	47. Lolish

I don't own DBZ. I only own my made-up characters.

Ask the Guys

Sabor: I ish still hyper! (runs in circles)

Leon: Yes well…Here's a question.

_**Kakkarot: Yay! You hugged me! (Hugs again) YAY! (Still hyper...)**_

_**Goku: (Smiles) So do you know why your's and Vegeta's hair defy gravity?**_

_**Veheta and Vegeta: Tha Twins are in da house! (Gives them both a billion**_

_**lollypop's) Meh...still feel like no torturing...**_

_**Frieza:...Uh...You have a long lost brother called fridge don't you?**_

_**Cooler: Got any soda...i thought you would since your a cooler...Hehehehe...i like making fun of names! XD!**_

_**Cell: Ok, Ok, i won't talk about that...so...How's life? What sort of drugs was Gero on when he designed you? (That wasn't an insult by the way, im just curious XD)**_

_**Sabor: What made you so hyper!?!?!?!?!? AH! HYPERNESS! When you take over the cheese factory can i have some cheese? (Looks around to make sure no one is looking then gives Sabor some gummy bears) IT WASN'T ME!**_

_**Ice: GAH! Is there anything you can't have fun with!!?? Hmm...(Takes toenail clipper away and gives a glass full off mud) NOW TRY AND HAVE FUN WITH THAT! Mwahahahahahahahah!**_

_**Gohan: When you grow up, don't marry someone called Videl since they have an extremely obnoxious father...**_

_**Leon and KMB: Lmao, guess what, i got a detention in school coz we were studying shakespeare and the teacher see's me talking and says im "Pointless, reputious and extremely dull" then i say "Exactly like shakespeare" SHE BOUGHT THAT ON HERSELF! IT WASN'T MY FAULT! Lol, now i have an hour detention tomorrow...ops...XD!**_

_**Goku again: (Starts clicking fingers making him confused) You wanna know why im doing this? Because the monster is coming and if your not clicking your fingers then he's gonna eat you...(Sorry to those that can't click their**_

_**fingers) LMAO!**_

_**RUN! THE MONSTER IS COMING! UNLESS YOU CLICK YOUR FINGERS THEN YOUR TOAST!**_

Kakarot: (sweat drops)

Goku: No…'Cuz we were born that way?

Veheta: No thanks. I'm full. (belches)

Vegeta: HMPH! More for me.

Frieza: Not really.

Cooler: (rolls eyes)

Cell: To tell you the truth…I really don't know.

Sabor: (is calm) I'm not hungry.

Ice: Mud? YEY! (pours mud all over him) Yey! Mud bath!

Chibi Gohan: Um…Ok?

Leon: Lol.

KMB 12: Lol. You're almost as bad as Ronu.

Ronu: (in the distance) Don't bring me into this!

All: (click fingers)

Leon: Well that was pointless.

Ice: R&R.


	48. Smirkish!

I don't own DBZ. I only own my made-up characters.

Ask the Guys

Ice: Is Sabor calm today?

Leon: Well…

Sabor: Hello! I'm right here! And yes I am calm.

Leon: Well. Here's a question. We're also going to start putting the names on here too because it's getting confusing.

_**Clare-stovold**_

_**All: Wow, you actually clicked your fingers? Hahahaha! You looked so stupid! I was joking and you believed me! (Suddenly the monster thats eats you unless your clicking your fingers turns up) Uh...Clutternut..(Runs away really fast whilst trying to click fingers)**_

_**A while later...**_

_**(Comes back looking in a real state) My fingers wouldn't click and he tried to eat me! (Starts crying) Now i look like an old hag! Ah!**_

_**Goku: (Does a jig) Hey wait, im supposed to be feeling sad! (Starts crying and hugs Goku)**_

_**Kakkarot: (Hugs) Wah! I need a hug!**_

_**Veheta: (Gasp!) NOT HUNGRY! NEVER IN ALL MY LIFE HAVE I HEARD A SAIYAN SAY "I'm not hungry" ARE YOU EVEN A SAIYAN, YOU MUST BE IN DISGUISE! (Starts looking around him for a zip or something to show he's in disguise)**_

_**Vegeta: Hmm...I FEEL LIKE TORTURING AGAIN! (Starts strangling Vegeta and then i kick him where the sun don't shine) Mwahahahahahahaha!**_

_**Frieza: Ok...uh...Damn you! (Kicks backside)**_

_**Cooler: No really, do you have a soda? I'm really thirsty! And don't you go rolling your eyes at me you stupid dull ice-jin!**_

_**Sabor: I'm not saying all ice-jins are bad i was just saying that he is annoying ok, and by the way (Makes her eat the gummy bears so she becomes**_

_**hyper) MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!**_

_**Leon and KMB: Maybe i am as bad as Ronu, since i got out of that detention saying i had to go pick up my sister (I didn't) Hahahaha! How thick can teachers get!? Lmao!**_

_**Ice: Gr! (Takes away mud and gives him a handkerchief but makes it so he can't blow his nose) Ha! Good luck!**_

_**Leon again: You know Sonic the headgehog, well you know Knuckles, i got a question for you - What type of animal is he? You get double points if you spell it right! (Lol, i like giving people questionairs(SP?)...)**_

_**Cell: Ok...hmm...(Hugs) Yay! Uh..if your hungry then have this (Gives a**_

_**dinner) :D Your welcome!**_

_**Gohan: Can you do me a favour and make sure that Ice has no fun with the Handkerchief? (Hugs and gives a lollypop)**_

_**THATS ALL FOR NOW! BYE!! (Hugs everyone but Vegeta) **_

_**Vegeta: Ha-Ha!**_

All: Meh. We were bored and had nothing better to do.

Goku: O.o

Kakarot: (hugs) There!

Veheta: I'm a sayian. I just ate so much food that I'll be full for a month.

Vegeta: GAH!

Frieza: OW! What did I do?!

Cooler: (rolls eyes) Then why don't you buy one? (points to a soda machine in the corner of the studio)

Sabor: (runs around in circles) I…Like…CEREAL!!! (bounces off of the walls)

Leon: Uhh…You're asking me?

KMB 12: Don't say that! The teachers have ways of haunting you. Even if you're asleep…Beware the haunting of teachers! (Runs around like an idiot)

Ice: Uhh…She's hyper too…HANKY! (makes it a puppet) Hi, Hanky!

Leon: It's no use. He finds amusement in almost everything. Uhh…He is an echidna.

Ice: Hey! (looks in the dictionary)…(looks at reviewer) He spelled it right…O.o

Cell: (eats)

Chibi Gohan: (see's Ice playing with hanky) Too late. Maybe you should tell me sooner. (eats)

Vegeta: (crosses arms) Whatever.

Ice: Here is another question.

_**Sailor Star Mars**_

_**meh**_

_**(gives everyone a giant basket full of fruit, fish and sweets) enjoy**_

All: (eats)

Ice: That one was short.

Sabor: And Clare, We hope you update your fic soon. Now R&R please.


	49. Roflish

I don't own DBZ. I only own my made-up characters.

Ask the Guys

Ice: Ok! (cracks fingers) Here's another question.

_**Clare-stovold**_

_**Leon: Hey! Your supposed to not know how to spell Achidna! Damn! AH! Hm...oh well...you get 20 points...Next question! Uh...I got it! In harry potter and the chamber of secrets, What is the middle name of voldemorts disguise: Tom**_

_**(What?) Riddle**_

_**KMB: Mwahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha...Uh..(Gives a**_

_**lollypop) XD!**_

_**Gohan: Please make sure Ice has no fun with the item im about to give him! (Hugs and gives a lollypop)**_

_**Ice: God damn you! Uh...i got it! (Takes away handkercief and gives him a**_

_**button) Good luck with that!**_

_**Goku and Kakkarot: Ok...i feel dizzy...(Falls to the floor) Wait! WHY THE HELL DO I FEEL DIZZY!?!?!?!? Meh...(Gives them both a hug)**_

_**Veheta: Are you arrogant like Veg-head over there? (Points to the Veg-man)**_

_**Cooler: Huh?! (Turns to the soda machine)...I have no money...wait! I don't need money! (Goes over and kicks the machine then takes the five soda cans that fell out) Pff...easy soda...**_

_**Frieza: Why you little! (Kicks backside) You didn't do anything wrong...its just funny! WOOT!**_

_**Vegeta: Wow, i can think of alot of names to call you right now...Veg-head...Veggie...Veg-man...Vegetable...Vee-voo-vava...ok that last one i made up but it sounded like what you'd call your bet dog or something! (Hits over the head)**_

_**Cell: Hm...(Gives him a soda) I was bored...and remember to say thanks! **_

_**Everyone: Well, im about to update my Q&A now so uh...BYEBYE!**_

Leon: …I forgot. I watched that show not to long ago too on T.V.! Curse you brain!

KMB 12: What was with the evil laugh?

Chibi Gohan: I'll try.

Ice: A button?...Mini Frisbee! (tosses it like a Frisbee) Yey! (Gohan trys to take it away but fails) No! My button!

Kakarot: Uhh…Because you're odd?

Goku: What he said.

Veheta: No. I actually think before I act.

Cooler: My name was almost 'Coller'! (sweat drops at Clare)

Frieza: OW! (puts armor on) Ha!

Vegeta: WT! OW!

Cell: Uhh…thanks?

Ice: R&R.

Leon: THAT'S MY LINE! R&R. (crosses arms and smirks)


	50. Chapter attack!

I don't own DBZ. I only own my made-up characters.

Ask the Guys

Leon: We have a bunch of questions.

_**Sailor Star Mars**_

_**lool**_

_**Leon, KMB 12 and Sabor: (hugs) lol i felt like doing that, also, if im not reviewing fics, im procastinating on bww2 forums**_

_**Gohan: (hugs) your so cute (gives lollypop)**_

_**Ice: hmm (ties to the wall and tortures) lol this is fun**_

_**Cell: (hugs) you are cool (gives lollypop)**_

_**Cooler: (hugs) you are cool (gives lollypop**_

_**Frieza: (hugs) did you miss me? (gives ice-cream)**_

_**Kakarot and Goku: (hugs) you two are cool (gives 10 fish each)**_

_**Veheta: (hugs) you and vegeta are different (gives lollypop and**_

_**marshmallows)**_

_**Vegeta: (hugs) you are cool (gives ice-cream)**_

_**that's enough from me for now, seeya!**_

Chibi Gohan: Thanks! (grins)

Ice: AHHH! (Sabor frees him) Whoo!

Cell: Thanks?

Cooler: What would I want with this?

Frieza: I'm not sure.

Kakarot&Goku: FISH!!! (fight over fish)

Veheta: I don't know weather to be complemented or insulted.

Vegeta: (smirks)

Leon: Here's another one.

_**Clare-stovold**_

_**Ice: AH! Fine! Try this! (Gives him a glass bottle full of carbon dioxide) HA! I BET YOU CAN'T FIND ANYTHING TO DO WITH THAT!1**_

_**Leon: Mwahahahahaha! You failed the question! The answer was Tom Marvola riddle. If you rearrange that then it's Lord Voldermort! But, you should know that...Mwahahahaha! 5 points taken away and now you got 15! Uh...last**_

_**question: How many children are in the simpsons family!?**_

_**KMB: Meh, i just felt like evil laughing XD! (Son grin)**_

_**Gohan: Nevermind, i got you a giant lollypop! (Gives giant lollypop) **_

_**Kakkarot: Good odd or bad odd? **_

_**Goku: Gr! (Hits over the head) You don't call me odd! Kakkarot is allowed to because i love him! (Hugs Kakkarot)**_

_**Veheta: Oh good so unlike your twin you actually have a brain, thats good to hear! (Grin) Uh...(Gives a lollypop)**_

_**Vegeta: (Kicks backside) You are so stupid! Your brain is the size of a peanut! (Gets x-ray thing and puts it infront of his head revealing a peanut sized brain) SEE! (Trips him up)**_

_**Cooler: Meh, i'm just gonna call you Ice-box from now on...So, Ice-box, if i showed you this picture, would you laugh? (Shows him a picture of Frieza in**_

_**DRAG!) **_

_**Frieza: That picture of you in girl clothes has probably spread across the world so far...Oh, i just got mail! (It reads: Hey this picture is so funny, where did you get it!?!?! Send more so we can point and laugh!) O.O Lmao! (Takes pictures of Frieza in a pink girly dress and spreads it on the net)**_

_**Cell: (Hugs) What's your favourite colour and favourite TV program? Meh, i didn't know what else to ask...**_

Ice: Hmmm. (uses it as rocket fuel) Yey! (shoots rocket to the moon)

Leon: Should I care? Uhh…I don't watch that but I'm guessing three?

KMB 12: XD

Chibi Gohan: YEY! (munches)

Kakarot: Huh?

Goku: (rubs head) But technically, I am Kakarot because we are the same person. Just separated unwillingly.

KMB 12: If you don't want him, can I have this Goku? (hugs Goku)

Goku: (blushes)

Veheta: Thanks. I'm glad that SOMEONE thinks so. (Glares at Vegeta)

Vegeta: I DO NOT HAVE A BRAIN THE SIZE OF A PEANUT! THAT'S YOUR BRAIN!

Ice: Vegeta! (punches Vegeta) I'm so sick of you being mean to the reviewers!

Cooler: (stifles a laugh the burst out and rolls on the ground laughing)

Frieza: I NEVER DID WEAR GIRL CLOTHES! YOU MUST HAVE EDIT IT!

Cell: Magenta. And I have no favorite T.V. program. I was desined to fight. Not watch your silly T.V. shows.

Ice: R&R.


	51. Attack!

I don't own DBZ. I only own my made-up characters.

Ask the Guys

Leon: (falls to the ground dizzy.) One review right now.

_**Clare-stovold**_

_**Leon: Ok, your final score is 25 points...YAY! (Gives a cake with strawberry**_

_**iceing) Enjoy!**_

_**Ice: A! (Takes away bottle of carbon dioxide and gives him a dead rat) MwahahahahahahaHAHAHaHAhAHahahaHAHA!**_

_**KMB: Yup, that's me, im good at evil laughs (Son grin) Mwahahahaha!**_

_**Gohan: (Hugs) Your so cute! (Ruffles hair)**_

_**Kakkarot: What do you mean Huh? You called me odd so i asked you if you meant that in a good or bad way! Meh...(Hugs and kisses)**_

_**Goku: Fine! I'll put it more simple! (Hits over the head) I like the Saiyan-side of you better! (Kicks in the gut) You dare defy me!?!?!?! I beat Vegeta's Butt in a different Q&A and i wouldn't hesitate to kick yours!**_

_**Vegeta: Pf...Tell it to the X-ray that showed you had a peanut sized brain...(Kicks backside) Meh...**_

_**Veheta: (Gives a small contraption with a red button on it) You'll like that, every time you press it, Vegeta gets an electric shock XD! Mwahahahahaha!**_

_**Cooler: Frieza's not the only one...**_

_**Frieza: I also found these! (Shows him pictures of Cooler in DRAG, a wig and**_

_**Makeup!) Point and Laugh!**_

_**Cell: Oh, you should watch this then (Gives him a DVD of Doctor who series 2) That is class! (Gives him a TV with a DVD player and makes him watch it) Tell me if you like it XD!**_

Leon: I got it right?

Ice: Cool! A toy for my cat! Here kitty, kitty! (A cat comes) Here you go kitty. (Gives dead rat and cat leaves with it.) I love kitties! Well mine actually.

KMB 12: XD (joins in) Muwahahahahahaha!

Chibi Gohan: Yey!

Kakarot: Oh…! Well it depends on how YOU take it.

Goku: (rubs head) You're not a nice person.

Vegeta: (looks at picture and it said 'Goku') This is KAKAROT'S BRAIN!

Kakarot: HEY!

Vegeta: Not YOU! The other one!

Goku: Hey!

Veheta: Hmm…To press or not to press. That is the question. Hmm…I press. (pushes it and Vegeta gets shocked and falls onto the floor.)

Cooler: Not the only what?...HEY! (growls) If you're talking about me then I'll kill you!

Frieza: (stifles a laugh then points and bursts out laughing)

Cooler: (stomps towered reviewer) You edit that! I know you did!

Cell: O.o

Ice: R&R. Oh and we hope that you, Clare, update your fic soon. (waves by frantically to the readers)


	52. Whee!

I don't own DBZ. I only own my made-up characters.

Ask the Guys

Ice: Here's some more questions for you.

_**Clare-stovold**_

_**Leon: Yea you got it right! They are, Maggie, Lisa and Bart! Lol!**_

_**Ice: AH! Your so irittating! Thats it! i give up! (Hypnotises to act like a**_

_**chicken)**_

_**KMB: Lmao!! (Gives lollypop)**_

_**Gohan: (Sighs) Well...here, have this! (Gives him an everlasting supply of**_

_**candy) XD!**_

_**Kakkarot: Meh, i don't mind! (Hugs and kisses)**_

_**Goku: But...(Tears in eyes) You were mean to me first! (Starts crying) It's payback you idiot! (Knocks him unconscious then drags him away to a torture**_

_**chamber)**_

_**A While later...**_

_**Goku: (Drags Goku out who has cut's and bruises all over him and a big bump on his head) **_

_**Vegeta: Oh, your right, it is Goku's brain. Let me check yours again! (Holds up a x-ray that reveals a brain only slightly bigger than Goku's by an inch) And, i've already checked, This one says: Vegeta!**_

_**Veheta: Woot! Your enjoying torturing your bro huh? Well...sorry but i gotta make this even...(Drags him into a tank full of spiders and tarantulas) How can you be afraid of Tarantulas!? There so cute! (Picks up a tarantula and brings it outside the tank and hugs it) And no kidding, i actually love tarantula's in real life...**_

_**Cooler: (Points and laughs so hard) Nu-uh! That was authentic!**_

_**Frieza: Look! i got it on film, he's trying on lady clothes! (Show's him a tape of Cooler trying on woman's clothes and checking himself out to see if it suits him) Told ya!**_

_**Cell: Well...did you like it? I like Doctor who...not about the TV show...but the Actor that plays Doctor who! Yay! David Tennant is the best actor in the world! (Plus, he's cute!)**_

_**LMAO! Bye everyone!**_

Leon: O.o

Ice: I'm immune to that.

KMB 12: Weee! (runs around in circles like an idiot)

Chibi Gohan: I'm not hungry.

Kakarot: O.o

Goku: WAHHH!!! (is summoned back here)

Sabor: No, No. We need him.

Vegeta: THAT'S A LIE! (tears up all of the fake pictures) HA!

Veheta: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (Jumps out of the tank and clings to whoever he could) TAKE THEM AWAY! TAKE THEM AWAY!

Sabor: T-T-T-T-TARANCULAS?! (clings to Cell and Veheta follows)

Veheta&Sabor: TAKE THEM AWAY! TAKE THEM AWAY!

Cooler: (wakes up) Wha? Actually…Wait a minute… (takes stickers off of the faces of the pictures and shows King Cold) O.o NO WONDER HE DISSAPEARS EVERY NIGHT!!!

Frieza: WHAT?! (looks at pictures and takes the stickers off showing King Cold) HE TOLD US THAT HE WAS A RULER BUT NOW WE FIND THAT HE WEARS GIRL CLOTHES!

Cell: Not really.

Ice: Here we have another question.

…

Ice: Ok. Maybe not. Because the review is not a question and was too short to put on here. And we're too lazy to delete some junk. Lol

Leon: R&R


	53. We're Back!

I don't own DBZ. I only own my made-up characters.

Ask the Guys

Leon: (comes in with messy hair) Well. (yawn) We're back!

Goku: (comes in his PJ's and a teddy bear) What'd I miss?

KMB 12: (comes in) Yey! (runs around)

Cell: Another day of torture…

Ice: Yep. I can't believe that I was allergic to candy!

Super Buu: What makes you say that?

Ice: If I eat candy, I become bloated.

Chibi Gohan: Eww!

Cooler&Frieza: HMPH!

Vegeta: Whatever.

Sabor: Here's another question.

_**Clare-stovold**_

_**Kakkarot and Goku: Hello! I'm in such a good mood because tomorrow i break up for the summer holidays for 6 weeks! Woot! (Hugs both and gives a mael)**_

_**Vegeta: I'm not in that much a good mood that i can't torture you! (Tortures**_

_**him) Hehehe...**_

_**Veheta: (Gives a giant lollypop) Your so cool!**_

_**Sabor: What? I love tarantulas! (Hugs a tarantula) Yay!**_

_**Ice: GAAHH! (Falls to the floor in frustration) Damn you! (Gives him a lollypop instead) I give up (waits until he eats it) NOT! That had crack in it! Hahahahaha!**_

_**Cooler: Hello! (Throws a very heavy Cooler (Kitchen appliance type) onto**_

_**him)**_

_**Frieza: Bonjour! (Throws a very heavy freezer (Kitchen appliance type) on**_

_**him)**_

_**Cell: Can i call you DNA?**_

_**Cell Jr: Can i call you DNA Jr.? XD! (Hugs)**_

_**Gohan: (Hugs and gives a lollypop) Bye!**_

_**(Runs away then explodes)**_

__

Kakarot: Cool.

Goku: Yey! (eats)

Vegeta: AHHHHH!!!!!!!

Veheta: (laughs) Thanks. I know I am! J/K!

Sabor: I had a bad incident with spiders! (hides behind Cooler)

Ice: I'm allergic to candy. (throws it away) Good thing I can't eat it.

Cooler: AHH!!!! (gets flattened)

Frieza: AHHH!!!!!!!(gets flattened)

Cell: Umm…No. Why?

Cell Jr.: No…

Chibi Gohan: Yey!

Leon: Here's another one.

_**Sailor Star Mars**_

_**ok ok**_

_**leon: what do you do in your spare time?**_

_**(gives goku, Kakarot, gohan, vegeta, veheta, and cell protection spheres that dont allow anyone to torture them without my permission) enjoy this you 6!**_

_**Cooler and Frieza!**_

_**KMB 12: what do you think of me shouting at them?**_

_**Sabor: Do you think I should shout at Cooler and Frieza again? Can I? Please?**_

Leon: I read.

All except Cooler, KMB 12, Leon and Frieza: Yey!

Cooler: O.o

Frieza: o.O Why you…(CONCORED)

KMB 12: (Gasp) Frieza! (slaps)

Frieza: Ouch!

Ice: That's all for now. R&R!


	54. Sweatish!

I don't own DBZ. I only own my made-up characters.

Ask the Guys

Goku: Sweatish! That's my new catch fraze! (runs around)

Leon: Well, Here's a question.

_**Clare-stovold**_

_**Sabor: Ok...you don't like spiders then...hm...HAVE A PUPPY THEN! (Gives a puppy with blue ribbons tied around its ears) Yay! Ribbon puppy!**_

_**Ice: (Stares at him blankly)...AH! YOUR SO ANNOYING! (Punches in the face and knocks him out) AH! (Calms down) Grr! (Looks down at Ice)...Ops! I didn't mean to hit you! When i get angry i hit people...mainly myself...! SORRY!**_

_**KMB: (Does a jig) Still not know what a jig is? XD!**_

_**Leon: (Gives a cool book) I gathered you like to read...**_

_**Kakkarot: What do you look for in a woman?**_

_**Goku: uh...yea...whatever...(Starts to walk away but turns around again) Nah, only jokin! Hello! (Does another jig) Woot! Uh here, have this! (Gives a food**_

_**despenser) Just say what food you want and it will come out of the food despenser:)**_

_**Vegeta: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! I'm a princess by the way! In my friends Q&A i stole some of you 'royal' blood and injected it into myself so now im the princess. And you have to do EVERYTHING i say! Now, get me a lollypop! (when he refuses, i hold up a REAL picture of him in a tutu) The internet Vegeta, don't forget, i have a billion copies that i can send to my friends at any moment, now get my lollypop!**_

_**Veheta: XD! I am a princess coz i stole your twins blood! LOL! in the other Q&A i held him down whilst i stuck a needle in his arm and he couldn't move XD! Now point and laugh! (Points and laughs at Vegeta) Oh, and i got this...(Shows him picture of Vegeta in a tutu) Point and laugh even more!**_

_**Cooler: (Pushes him over) Did you enjoy your 'trip', see you next 'fall'! XD!**_

_**Frieza: (Gets a leaf blower and blows Frieza all the way to mexico) HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! (But then brings him back to torture some more) Hehehehehe...**_

_**Cell: You know, Cell...DNA...get it? (Sigh) Nevermind (Hugs)**_

_**Cell Jr.: (Hugs aswell) Aww! lol**_

_**Gohan: Can you fly yet? (Gives a chocolate cake) Yey!**_

Sabor: YEY PUPPY!

Ice: .

Sabor: (sigh) I have to do everything. (Tosses water on Ice)

Ice: (jumps up in a fighting position) Let me at 'em! Let me at 'em! (lookes around and sweat-drops) Sorry.

KMB 12: (does a jig) No.

Leon: Cool…A mystery book. My favorite kind. (reads)

Kakarot: Uhh…I haven't thought of that before. I'll get back to you. (thinks)

Goku: YEY! (says a thousand kinds of food and the place suddenly floods with food)

Ice: Give me that! (Takes the dispenser away and a lightning bolt hits him. He falls unconscious.)

KMB 12: Poor Ice.

Vegeta: (grins and holds up Clare's most embarrassing picture) You do, and this goes on the internet.

Veheta: Wait a minute…O.O. Oh My ! This is me when I was a baby! My father did one of his sick jokes to me!

Sabor: Language, Veheta! How can you tell anyway?

Veheta: This has freckles. Vegeta never had freckles!

Sabor: Good point…

Vegeta: (is laughing his butt off)

Cooler: (is flat as paper) Can't…Move…(falls over like a feather)

Frieza: AHHHHH!!!!!!!!

Cell: (sweat-drops) Uhh…

Cell Jr.: Choking…Not breathing…!

Chibi Gohan: No…(eats)

Leon: Well that's all for now.

Ice: R&R!

Leon: That was my line!

Ice: (Sticks tongue out)

Leon: Why you little…Take that! (fights and a giant dust ball appears)

KMB 12&Goku: R&R! (bounces off the walls)


	55. Grinish!

I don't own DBZ. I only own my made-up characters.

Ask the Guys

Leon: We have another question for you.

_**Clare-stovold**_

_**Sabor: Everyone loves puppies! (Hugs puppy) I called this puppy Kakkarot, and this one is Goku, and this one is Gohan (Points at them all) And uhh..have a lollypop! (Gives)**_

_**Ice: (Laughs hysterically then gives an apple for no apparent reason) Uh...ok**_

_**KMB 12: Lol, your so funny in a good way! (Gives giant lollypop)**_

_**Leon: Enjoying the book? Give me a quick summay coz i haven't actually read it yet...hehehehe...**_

_**Kakkarot: Thought about it yet? What do you look for in a woman?**_

_**Goku: (Hugs then runs around like an idiot)**_

_**Vegeta: Well, since i don't actually have any embarrasing pictures, i guess that your such an idiot, anyway, where did you get that picture of me smiling like a maniac? Oh well...(Holds up picture) Ready to get me a lollypop yet, this is your last chance...**_

_**Veheta: No it isn't, they are just chicken-pox hahaha, Veggie had the chicken pox! (Points and laughs at Vegeta)**_

_**Cooler: Haha! My friend is writing a fic with me in it and i beat your butt so badly when i turned ssj, well Goku helped but i didn't need him to, anyway, i kicked your butt and then in the movie 'Return of Cooler' i just went and destroyed all the meta-coolers one by one then they randomly exploded...so yea...**_

_**Frieza: How was it in mexico? (Is wearing one of those sumbrero things) Adios! (Kicks Frieza's backside and he lands in france) hehehehe...**_

_**Cell: (Sighs) YOUR SUPPOSED TO HUG ME BACK! (Hugs) DUH!**_

_**Cell Jr.: Oops, i didn't mean to choke you! (Gives a lollypop) **_

_**Gohan: (Gives him the ability to fly) Come fly with me, lets fly, lets fly away! Ok...that was so random...meh!**_

_**Everyone but Vegeta: (Hugs)**_

_**Vegeta again: I got a billion copies Vegeta so remember, do what i say and you won't be laughed at everytime you walk into public, loose your job if you have one, Bulma throws you out on the streets, you starve, then one little girl called Clare comes along and laughs at you every minute of your life...and there's NOTHING you can do about it (Smirks and laughs like the (A/N: Sorry but I don't like this word. Even if it's not a bad word. It sends scary thoughts into meh head.) then a lightening bolt strikes behind me and all of a sudden its night time and spooky/dramatic music plays)**_

Sabor: (grins)

All: NO! Don't give her sweets!

Sabor is super hyper.

Ice: (looks at the apple) But I don't like apples…(cries with the cutest face he could get)

KMB 12: Funny bunny! Bunny is a funny! Funny is a bunny! I wonder ehat happened to fluffleopiguse? (eats)

Leon: It's about wizards, dragons and knights…mostly wizards.

Kakarot: Loyalty and strength.

Goku: Yey! (hugs back and joins in with running around like a idiot)

Vegeta: (grins and blows up)

KMB 12: Aw man! That was our last Vegeta robot! Vegeta's on vacation.

Veheta: No that's me. It also has the scar on the upper arm. (pulls up sleeve to show a scar in the shape of an 'X') It was me. I can remember when this was taken.

Cooler: …Umm….

Frieza: It was hot. (is kick to France and is mobbed by a bunch of Frieza fans) HELP ME!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Cell: (sweat-drops)

Cell Jr.: (gives a adorable puppy-dog pout)

Chibi Gohan: Ok! (flys) I like it when you and Miss KMB 12 and my dad shout random stuff.

Leon: I'll save Vegeta's second review for him so he can answer/read it. (stuffs review in his pocket)

All: (sweat-drops)

Ice&Leon: R&R!

Leon: I said it first!

Ice: No! I did!

They fight in a giant dust ball again.

Goku: R&R!


	56. I forgot to put this one in Sorry!

I don't own DBZ. I only own my made-up characters.

Ask the Guys

KMB 12: Here we have another question. It reads:

(Vegeta: Exactly how much hair gel do you have to use in the morning... and is it in fact hair gel? (if you ever saw somthing about mary you know what i'm talking about)

Goku: How many super sayian's does it take to screw in a light bulb?

Frieza: Do you ever wanna braid Vegeta's hair? I think he would look kool with a braid!)

Vegeta: (reads card) Hair gel? What hair gel. My hair is naturally like this.

Goku: (reads card) Uh….PICKLE!!!!

Frieza: Atleast I won't get a… (Reads card) WHAT?! I wouldn't go near that monkey if he was the last being in the universe!!!!

Vegeta: I do NOT want a braid!!!!!

Leon: Ok everyone needs to calm down…

Everyone except Goku, glares at him

Leon: (sweat drops) Maybe not…

KMB 12: Because that was a small question, this was small.

Leon: Good for you.

END


	57. Happy Day! Buu was forgotten!

I don't own DBZ. I only own my made-up characters.

Ask the Guys

KMB 12: YEY! Another question!

Goku: Yey! (hugs)

Leon: Here it is. (keeps reading book)

_**Clare-stovold**_

_**Vegeta: (My eye twitches) Grr! (Brings the real Vegeta back from Vacation then gets a picture of VEGETA, NOT VEHETA, in a tutu then spreads it all over the net) HA. HA. HA. (Brings all my friends in and we point and laugh then fifty billion vegeta-fan girls come in and pile on top of him yelling things like 'We love you Veggie!' and 'I wanna have your babies!') AAH! (Goes**_

_**insane)**_

_**Kakkarot: (Is jumping up and down infront of him yelling 'Apple!' and**_

_**'Hotdog!') **_

_**Goku: (Suddenly breaks down laughing on the floor and rolling around like an**_

_**idiot) YOUR A CHICKEN! (Runs away)**_

_**KMB, Leon, Sabor and Ice: (Stand infront of them really still then says**_

_**calmly) Don't mind me, im just going insane (Run away screaming random words**_

_**again)**_

_**Veheta: GOD DARNIT! (Gives him the power to go SSJ one million) GO AND KILL YOUR TWIN NOW OR I'LL BRING IN THE VEHETA FAN GIRLS!**_

_**Cooler: (Running around him like an idiot then runs over to the wall and bangs head against it) AhAHAHAHAhahahaHAHHahAHahhAaha!**_

_**Frieza: I WANT A CHEESE SANDWHICH! (Kicks his butt and he ends up in**_

_**Germany)**_

_**Cell: (Runs into him and hits the floor hard...) I'm ok! (Gets up and gives Cell a light-bulb then lies down on the floor and rolls over to the other side of the room)**_

_**Cell Jr.: (Makes a pie and names it 'BO-bunk' then throws it in his face) BLUEBERRY!**_

_**Gohan: AM I FUNNY AM I FUNNY AM I FUNNY!?!?!?!?!?!?! HAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAAHAAHHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHA! (Gives a torch and a pet rock named 'Gerimi') LOOM AFTER MY PET ROCK CALLED GERIMI PLEASE!**_

_**(Runs toward the exit and runs into the door then falls down and disappears**_

_**mysteriously)**_

Vegeta: (pops back) WT! (is embarrassed and gets mobbed by Vegeta fans) GAH! WT! HELP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Kakarot: (sweat-drops) Ok?

Goku: Chicken? Where?!

Sabor: Ow!

KMB 12: 'Ow' what?

Sabor: I hit my knee in R/L

Leon: Poor you. And I mean that.

KMB 12: Yey! (shouts random words and acts like an idiot)

Ice: Greeeeaaaat. Another KMB 12.

Cell: Be nice.

Cell Jr.: Since when is Ice nice? Hey! That rhymed! (laughs his butt off)

Veheta: I have fan girls?! O.o How? Sabor made me up.

Sabor: HEY!

Veheta: I didn't mean it to sound that way!

Cooler: O.o I think that she needs a straight jacket.

Veheta: Be nice Cooler. (Goes ssj 15. He has long flowing brown hair and his eyes don't have any pupils) Or I'll kill you. I can't kill Vegeta sadly. (sees a million Vegeta fan girls glaring at him) I want to live.

Frieza: Lousy good for nothing Sayian.

Veheta&Vegeta: HEY!

Frieza: (is in Germany) Will you stop that?!!!!!!

Cell: Are you SURE that you're ok? O.o

Cell Jr.: (licks it off his face) Hmmm…Blueberry. My favorite.

Chibi Gohan: Ma'am yes ma'am! (mocks salute and gives a cute giggle) Ma'am I shall guard it with my life, ma'am! (giggles some more)

All: O.o

Leon: R&R!


	58. Veheta has a fan

I don't own DBZ. I only own my made-up characters.

Ask the Guys

Ice: Here.

Leon: Is another.

Goku: QUESTION!!! (jumps with glee)

_**Clare-stovold**_

_**Sabor: Huh? Where am i!? Did i go insane again!? WHAT DID I DO TO DESERVE THIS!? (Calms down) It's ok, im sane again...i think...**_

_**Ice: KMB is brilliant unlike you! (Trips ihm over) Vegeta did it! (Points at Vegeta accusingly)**_

_**Leon: Eep! I still see giant chickens! (Jumps into a lake and freezes)**_

_**A while later...**_

_**KMB: (Walks back in and looks really wet and cold) Uh...hi...(Gives a**_

_**lollypop) I'm cold...By the way is Buu here? Coz of the name of the previous chapter...i guess he is...**_

_**Buu: I forgot you were here (Gives 8574831657438678329675 truck loads of**_

_**candy)**_

_**Vegeta: THATS IT VEGETA! FEEL THE WRATH OF THE VEGGIE-FAN GIRLS! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!**_

_**Kakkarot: You think im crazy don't you :( oh well (Walks away sadly)**_

_**Goku: Yes, a chicken was standing behind you holding up a sign saying 'Goku is an idiot'...but i don't think your an idiot (Hugs Goku)**_

_**Veheta: Yes you do have fan girls, not as many as vegeta though but i guess your relieved at that (Looks over at Vegeta who is still being bombarded my fan girls) hehehe...and between you and me, im one of them! (Hugs Veheta) Yay!**_

_**Frieza: HAHAHAHAHA! (Kicks his butt and he ends up in Canada) **_

_**Cooler: NO! NOT A STRAIGHT JACKET! THATS IT, YOUR JOINING YOUR BROTHER! (Kicks his butt and he ends up in Canada)**_

_**Cell: Yes, im fine now, thanks for caring (Grin) Here! (Gives a lollypop)**_

_**Cell Jr.: Ok! (Gives fifty blueberry pies) YAY!**_

_**Gohan: Aww! Gohan the soilder! (Gives a soilder uniform) Aww! (Hugs Gohan) How is Gerimi and the torch i gave you?**_

_**Everyone: I'm playing guitar hero whilst writing this...don't ask me how...but hey, i guess anything's possible when i got great friends like you!**_

_**(Vegeta from my old Q&A: Yea right)**_

_**Oi Shut up Vegeta!**_

_**(Vegeta from my old Q&A: (Looks at Vegeta in this Q&A) How can you live with**_

_**it!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!)**_

Sabor: Cool.

Ice: (Give a extremely adorable pouty face)

Leon: (finishes book) O.o are you ok?

KMB 12: Yes he is.

Super Buu: Finally SOMEONE notices that I'm here. (eyes sparkle from all of the candy)

Vegeta: What have I ever done to you?! (drowns in a ocean of fan girls)

Kakarot: O.o'

Goku: Yey! (hugs back)

Sabor: Goku (almost typed 'Gohu' and 'Goki' XD) Loves attention.

Veheta: Umm…(has no clue on what to do)

Sabor: Lol.

Frieza: (is in Canada) Stop it! (comes back) It's pretty cold here, eh?

Cooler: (is in Canada) Stop that! (comes back) Sheesh! You joke a little and they kick you around the globe, literally.

Cell: I'm not hungry.

Cell Jr.: (eats) Yum!

Chibi Gohan: (giggles and mimics a salute again) Ma'am! They are fine Ma'am! (giggles some more and straightens his solider outfit.)

All: Cool.

Vegeta: You're asking me! I'd rather be there instead of here! Kakarot (Goku) Is insane! KMB 12 as well! Get me out of here!

Goku: No! Vegie! You're our fruity goodness in every bite!

Sabor: XD

Leon: Well.

Ice: R&R!


	59. The End

I don't own DBZ. I only own my made-up characters.

Ask the Guys

Leon: Sorry we took so long.

KMB 12: Here's another question. And it's going to be our last one.

Ice: Here it is.

_**Clare-stovold**_

_**Veheta: My new bestest friend! (Hugs) Here you go! (Gives a 12 course**_

_**dinner)**_

_**Buu: Eaten all that candy yet? It's alot to eat ya' know...PAH! What the hey! (Gives another 547839270467540736854 truck loads of candy) Hehehe...**_

_**Sabor: Yea after all that you are left with one word...Cool. Lol, hey, this is totally random but wouldn't it be great if intead of saying cool, we always said jokes. For example: 1. Yea, i just got featured on the front page of youtube, it was pretty jokes... 2. Hey, the mountain goats are so jokes! 3. Hey is it hot outside? No it's pretty jokes... LOL!**_

_**Leon and Ice:...so how are you...? Has one of you got pokemon pearl or diamond?**_

_**KMB: YAY! WE'RE CRAZY! (Is running around randomly...)**_

_**Kakkarot: Pff, im over you now (Walks away)**_

_**Goku: (Hugs and gives a lollypop) YEY!**_

_**Frieza and Cooler: When i kicked your butt's, did you land in Ottawa? Oh well (Kicks their butts again and they end up in Madagascar) Hehehehe...sucker's...**_

_**Cell: (Rolls eyes) Your never hungry? What's up with that!? You absorb all the people in a city and you still want more, but you never eat any normal food, well ya know what, take this! (Throws a blueberry pie in his face) Hmpf!**_

_**Cell Jr.: (Gives a blueberry pie but this time its filled with crack instead of blueberry) :)**_

_**Gohan: Aww! (Gives him a water gun so he looks like a real soilder with a**_

_**gun)**_

_**Vegeta from my Q&A's question's:**_

_**Vegeta: I feel sorry for you...**_

_**Me: Hehehe...**_

_**Vegeta: Shut up clare!**_

Veheta: (mouth drools)

Buu: (eats)

Sabor: I guess…

Leon: Nope. Don't have the thing to play it with.

Ice: Same here.

KMB 12: Yey! (runs around)

Kakarot: (shrugs) Whatever.

Goku: Yey! (eats)

Frieza and Cooler shout naughty words

Cell: People and food are different. I don't eat them. I just steal their energy. If I ate them…Let's just say that I'd have a huge bathroom problem.

Sabor: Ewww…

Cell: Well it's true.

Cell Jr.: No thanks! (hits Clare with it)

Sabor: Cell Jr.! Be nice to the reviewers.

Chibi Gohan: (giggles) Ma'am! Waiting orders ma'am! (salutes and holds the toy gun)

Sabor: Awwww! Gohan is so cute!

Vegeta: (crosses arms) HMPH!

Sabor: I have to end this so here are the credits. I hope you don't mind if I put credits in here, Clare. I just thought that it would be a great idea.

**Thanks to:**

**Clare-stovold (for the most questions)**

**PikaRulez**

**Tempz99**

**Zain**

**Wolfiefangurl4eva**

**X-Danni-G-X**

**Sailor Stars Mars**

**Gamer816**

**The General of Darkness**

**Evil Riggs**

**Thanks for Reading.**

**Cast:**

**Cell**

**Buu**

**Leon**

**Cell Jr.**

**Vegeta**

**Veheta**

**Ice**

**Goku**

**KMB 12**

**Chibi Gohan**

**(If I forget anyone, let me know)**

Leon: (walks onto the stage in a tuxedo and faces the audience) we hope you enjoyed this.

KMB 12: (walks on the stage in a sparkly red dress) I want to thank all of you who helped.

Sabor: (walks on stage in green sweat pants and her favorite 'rebel rider' shirt. It has a bald eagle on a motorcycle.) And please feel free to review my other fics.

Ice: (walks in like he always looks) Now all we have left to say is:

All: BYE!

The stage grows dark and everyone leaves the studio. The studio gets closed down. No one knows for how long. It sits on that cliff and the inside gets covered in dust.


End file.
